Hateful
by kyung064
Summary: [COMPLETED] Kris memiliki empat orang anak dengan mendiang istrinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia menikah dengan Tao di bulan ketujuh kematian istrinya. dan semua anak menolak Tao, bahkan membencinya. EXO Official Couple, lil bit horror.
1. Chapter 1 (New Mother-Half Prologue)

**Author: ** Athiya064  
**Tittle: **Hateful  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T-M  
**Genre: **Horror, Mistery, Death Chara, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **4082  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"_Dad will marry soon._" Aku membelalakkan mataku karena ucapat tak berbobot ayah kandungku, bukankah _mom _baru saja meninggal tujuh bulan lalu dan ia sudah menikah lagi?! Apa selama ini ia selingkuh dibelakang _mom? _Apa ini alasan ia selalu pulang larut bahkan ketika _mom _koma berhari-hari di rumah sakit untuk bertahan dari kanker sialannya itu? Apa ini alasan bahkan di hari kematian _mom, _ia langsung pergi setelah pemakaman?

"_No, no one as good as mom. So.. no._" Sehun yang pertama menanggapi, adik termudaku sedangkan aku Byun Baekhyun adalah anak kedua. Aku masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutanku sendiri. Aku menatap Xiumin _hyung _yang menatap lantai ruang keluarga, Sehun yang mencengkram pegangan sofa, dan Kyungsoo yang menatap datar, tapi aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya.

"_But you'll need new mother. A person who will cooks and treat you well, a person who could protect you when i wasn't here. You don't need a nanny and so i'm looking for new wife._" Jawab _dad _menyakinkan. "Kyungsoo _could cooks well, and i could protect all of my donsaeng. So why looking for new wife? _Dan harusnya kita dalam masa berkabung, ini bahkan belum setahun kematian _mom_." Xiumin _hyung _mengeluarkan protesnya.

"_But you guys still a teenager._" Aku menggertakkan gigiku tak tahan, "_I will hate her with all my life! I will scold her and kick her from here, even she is more beautiful than mom, mom still the best._" Mungkin protesku sedikit keterlaluan, tapi aku mendengar gumaman setuju.

Aku masih tetap memandang ayahku lurus, pria berdarah campuran China dan Kanada itu mempertahankan _poker face_nya. Wu Yifan atau Kris itu memang keras kepala, aku sudah hidup delapan belas tahun bersama ayahku untuk sekedar mengenali wataknya.

Mendiang ibuku, Caroline Lee adalah seorang berdarah campuran Korea dan Amerika. Ia bertemu ayah di Kanada sewaktu liburan, kisah cinta mereka manis hingga mereka memutuskan menikah muda. Melahirkan Xiumin _hyung _tepat setelah _anniversarry _pernikahan mereka yang ke delapan belas bulan, lalu melahirkanku setahun kemudian, melahirkan Kyungsoo dua tahun kemudian, dan Sehun di tahun pernikahan mereka yang keenam.

Jadi umur Xiumin _hyung _sembilan belas tahun, umurku delapan belas, Kyungsoo enam belas, dan Sehun lima belas tahun. Xiumin _hyung _baru saja lulus dari SMA-nya musim panas lalu, ia kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama kami karena _mom _telah meninggalkan kami dan atas permintaan _dad._ Kini ia kuliah di Universitas swasta yang tak jauh dari sekolah kami bertiga. Aku sangat dekat dengan _mom _daripada mereka, entah mengapa itu membuatku benci akan pernyataan _dad _yang ingin menikah lagi, apa ia tak mencintai _mom?_ Xiumin _hyung _dan Kyungsoo dekat dengan keduanya, hanya saja karena sekolah Xiumin _hyung _berbentuk asrama di China jadi ia jarang pulang.

Begitu pula Kyungsoo, karena kakek dan nenek di Apgueojang sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo lebih dari semua cucunya maka Kyungsoo diminta tinggal disana untuk menemani mereka. Kyungsoo anak yang manis dan lembut, jadi ia bisa merawat kakek nenek dengan baik. Ia sekolah disana dan hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam sebulan, otomatis ia tidak terlalu dekat baik dengan _dad _maupun _mom._ Dan Sehun, biar ia mewarisi wajah datar _dad._ Ia tetap masih kecil dan manja, dan sasaran manjanya adalah _dad._ Ketika _dad _pulang kerja Sehun akan selalu membuntutinya, dan _dad _memang memanjakan Sehun lebih dari kami semua. Tapi kami menerima, jadi jelas Sehun tak mau membagi _dad _dengan orang lain kecuali _mom _dan kami tentunya.

"_Actually _Baekhyun, _he's a boy._" Rasanya mata Kyungsoo sudah hampir lepas dari tempatnya semula. Begitu pula mata kami, tapi tetap saja karena ukuran mata Kyungsoo lebih bulat jadi ekspresinya yang paling mencolok. "_WHAT?_" desisku.

"_Why?_ Aku membiarkan kalian dengan lelaki juga? Jadi apa aku salah? _I know who are _Luhan, Jongdae, Chanyeol _and _Jongin. Dan aku mengizinkan kalian, tapi apa aku tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama untuk adil?"

"Kau gila _dad._" Geram Sehun, "_No _Sehun, _i'm sure you will fall for him too. He's too adorable, and cute, even cuter than you or _Kyungsoo." Aku bisa melihat kilat-kilat bahagia di mata _dad._ Untuk orang dewasa yang jatuh cinta ekspresi itu menjijikan.

"_So that's why you chose him than us?_" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada datar, aku baru sadar sedari tadi ia tak berkata apapun, dan sekali berkata nadanya kedengaran melas sekali. "_N-No! It's not like that _Kyungsoo. _I-I just.._" _dad _terbata. Kyungsoo sedikit lemah dan sering sakit, ia punya segala macam penyakit yang aku juga tak tahu asalnya dari mana, karena kami bertiga lebih kuat darinya. Mungkin penyakit itu menurun dari _mom _karena _mom _juga punya sistem metabolisme yang rendah sepertinya. Kyungsoo punya asma, darah rendah, lemah jantung, aku bersyukur ia tak punya kanker juga seperti _mom._ Jadi kami maupun _dad _selalu menjaga perkataan di depan Kyungsoo, tidak mau Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pingsan karena _shock _maupun yang lain.

"Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau beristirahat. _And, how old is he?_" tanya Xiumin _hyung._ "Jarak umur kami, empat belas tahun." Ingin benar rasanya aku menampar _dad, _APA SEBENARNYA YANG ADA DI OTAKNYA? APA ORANG ITU MERACUNI OTAKNYA?

"_So now you're revealed that you're a gay and pedophile?_" Xiumin _hyung _mendecih, Sehun makin mencengkram pegangan sofa, aku yakin ada bagian yang robek disana. Kyungsoo mulai memijat pangkal hidungnya, tanda ia sedang 'lelah'. "Bukankah cinta tak mengenal batasan usia? Benar begitu Sehun?" memang diantara kami, Luhan _gege _kekasih Sehun jarak umurnya cukup jauh dengan Sehun. Empat tahun.

"_How could you marry him?_ Ia hanya berbeda sembilan tahun dengan Xiumin _hyung!_" bentak Sehun, itu artinya lelaki itu juga berbeda sembilan tahun dengan Luhan _gege._ Umur _dad _sekarang empat puluh dua tahun –walau ia kelihatan masih tiga puluhan-, berarti lelaki itu dua puluh delapan tahun? "Ia bahkan hanya berbeda lima tahun dengan Henry _hyung._" Tambah Sehun lagi, Henry adalah sepupu kami, keponakan _dad._

"Kurasa ia memang jodoh sejatiku, jadi.. _dad _harap kalian bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak akan jahat seperti pemeran ibu tiri dalam drama, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Grakkk!

Habis sudah kesabaranku, aku berdiri dan sedikit menendang meja di depanku hingga bergeser beberapa senti dan menimbulkan derit. Semua mata tertuju ke arahku, aku bangkit.

"_Never bring him home._" Gertakku.

"_But, i will _Baekkie." Aku memutar bola mataku malas, menyebalkan sekali lelaki tua itu.

"_Then you will never see me here anymore._"

Aku meninggalkan _dad _dengan langkah cepat, menabrak beberapa _maid _yang sepertinya menguping pembicaraan kami. Aku tak perduli, aku menuruni tangga, tanpa berbalik sedikitpun untuk melihat rumah kami yang sebesar istana –kata Chanyeol-. Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit mendengar pernyataan _dad, _jangan bilang ia tidak mencintai _mom_ satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai seumur hidupku.

Aku bersumpah akan menyengsarakan hidup lelaki yang akan masuk ke kehidupanku. Aku janji.

. . .

Tapi kenyataannya aku disini, kembali di rumah mewah ini. Aku kembali karena Sehun menangis menelponku yang kabur ke apartemen yang disewa _dad._ Aku kembali karena Xiumin _hyung _memohon kehadiranku, aku kembali karena mendengar Kyungsoo langsung jatuh sakit dan pingsan seharian begitu aku pergi.

Aku tidak mau jadi saudara yang menyebalkan, jadi aku kembali. Aku tidak mau egois, karena biar aku anak kesayangan _mom, _mereka pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka juga tidak rela membagi _dad _dengan orang asing. Jadi aku kembali, dan kami sama-sama tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan _dad_ yang dilaksanakan di Amerika. _Well _aku baru tahu Amerika sudah memperbolehkan pernikahan sejenis yang awalnya mungkin hanya dilegalkan di Belanda, aku akan kesana beberapa tahun lagi dengan Chanyeol mungkin haha.

Dan aku bersyukur _dad _masih belum membawa calon istrinya itu pulang, ia bilang akan memperkenalkan orang sialan itu setelah _honeymoon _mereka di Hawaii. "Xiumin, _take care your donsaeng well. I'll be back next week._" Xiumin _hyung _hanya mengangguk gamblang, matanya tak lepas dari acara musik di televisi.

_Dad _menyeret kopernya dan dibantu oleh _maid _yang membawakan barangnya, "_Dad _janji akan jadi yang paling tampan esok. Aku akan mengirimkan foto pernikahan ke _email_ kalian." Sehun mendengus, "Aku akan menonaktifkan ponselku sampai kalian pulang." Gumam Sehun, aku terkekeh.

"_See you guys. Bye, i love you._"

"_I hate you._" Untung keluarga kami tak menganut keformalan, sehingga aku bebas mencerca ayahku sendiri.

**_11th Grade Class_**

"Hei Kyungsoo, ada apa dengan kalian? Mengapa tak satupun dari kalian mengangkat panggilanku kemarin? Dan ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu kusut hari ini, dan kau juga pucat. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi, ia berbagi kelas dengan Kyungsoo di kelas tengah. Sementara Baekhyun berbagi kelas dengan Chen, Joonmyun dan Yixing sahabatnya di kelas akhir, Sehun dengan Jongin di kelas awal.

"_Nothing._" Jawab Kyungsoo pendek. "_You're lying._ Aku mengenalmu Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendecih malas, Chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah penasaran dan juga mudah menebak.

"_Dad _akan menikah." Chanyeol menggebrak meja, sampai beberapa anak menatap mereka, untung bel masuk belum bunyi dan tidak ada guru. "_MWO?_" pekiknya. "Ia menikahi lelaki." Tambah Kyungsoo. "_MWOOO?_"

"Dan ia menikahi orang yang jarak umurnya hanya sembilan tahun dengan Xiumin _hyung._" Mulut Chanyeol membuka lebar. "_MWOYAAA? What's on earth dude? Tell me this is a joke, i-i couldn't understand your dad and his terrible minds!_"

"_So do i._ Kenyataan yang menyebalkan bukan? Aku baru pulang dari rumah kakek dan aku harus mendapat kenyataan ini. Lebih baik aku kembali tinggal di Apgueojang bersama mereka. Dan kau juga pasti tahu betapa istimewanya _mom _untuk Baekhyun _hyung, _ia kemarin kabur dari rumah ke apartemen kami, tapi ia kembali. Dan _dad _sedang dalam masa _honeymoon_nya."

"Kau perlu membawa ayahmu ke rumah sakit jiwa." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Yasudah, mungkin ini takdir kalian. Kau hanya perlu bersabar, karena siapa tahu ia adalah orang baik Kyungsoo. Jangan berlebihan membenci orang tak bersalah, ia hanya mencintai ayahmu yang seorang duda."

"Aku tak bisa menjamin tak mencabik orang itu Chanyeol." Chanyeol menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "_I know you can._" Bisik Chanyeol. "_Thanks _yeol. Lebih baik kau hibur Baekhyun _hyung, _ia masih sangat terpukul."

"_I know, so.. that's the reason why he asked me for a date tonight._" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, hubungan mereka begitu manis. "Ah, Jongin ingin bertemu denganmu saat istirahat di atap." Kyungsoo mengangguk, rasanya ia butuh memeluk Jongin agar diberi kenyamanan.

**_Xiumin & Luhan's college_**

"_Hyunggg!_" Xiumin dan Luhan menoleh, mereka adalah sahabat balik sedari SMA di Beijing. Dulu di Beijing Xiumin dan Luhan berbagi kamar sedari kelas satu sampai mereka mengambil mata kuliah yang sama di universitas yang sama pula –kebetulan ayah Luhan pindah dinas ke Korea-.

Luhan sendiri adalah kekasih Sehun, hubungan keduanya berawal ketika Sehun mengunjungi Xiumin di Beijing, dan mereka berkenalan. Lalu jadian setahun lalu. "Sehun kau bolos les?" tanya Luhan langsung, ia berkacak pinggang. Kekasihnya yang masih kelas satu SMA ini memang sungguh bandel untuk urusan kehadiran di sekolah maupun bimbingan belajar. Biar begitu Sehun masih cukup pintar untuk masuk dalam kelas Internasional.

"Hehe, ya.. begitulah. Aku janji akan les ketika _that stranger_ datang. Bahkan mungkin aku akan menambah jadwal lesku dan jadwal klub menari juga. Aku ingin berada di tempat yang sangat jauh darinya dan _dad._" Luhan mendesah nafas berat, ia tahu apa yang dialami sahabat dan kekasihnya. Ia cukup dekat dengan semua keluarga Wu, jadi ia ikut sedih dan kaget mendengar cerita itu dari mulut Xiumin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Luhan tersenyum, mencoba membangkitkan jiwa mereka kembali. Dalam satu tahun banyak hal yang mengguncang keduanya dari kematian ibu yang mereka sayangi, Luhan tahu pasti bagaimana _mrs. _Caroline itu. Sifat wanita itu memang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Tapi sekarang, bukannya dalam masa berkabung, ayah mereka malah menikah lagi dengan orang yang tak pernah ia kenalkan.

"Anak ini terus-terusan mengingatkanku untuk berkata padamu kalau ponselnya mati, dan ternyata ia malah datang. Yasudah kalian kencan sana!" usir Xiumin main-main, raut wajah Luhan berubah malu-malu. "Oh _please no more, _Sehun kau masih dibawah umur. Jangan memeluk pinggang Luhan seperti itu di depan umum. Astaga aku bisa gila, apa tadi kau melihat Chen?" omel Xiumin, Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Sepertinya Jongdae _hyung _kencan dengan gadis lain. Ahaha _bye bye hyungie~_" Sehun langsung menarik lengan Luhan untuk ikut berlari meninggalkan Xiumin yang mendengus kesal.

. . .

"Chanyeol, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku memberikan seluruh hidupku padamu Baek, mungkin ini terdengar sangat gombal. Tapi.. aku berkata jujur. Aku takkan pernah sanggup berpisah denganmu, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Hanya.. hanya aku benar-benar _down _saat ini, aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi Yeol. Aku ingin pindah dari rumah itu." Baekhyun terus berjalan menatap rerumputan taman yang dirawat baik. Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

"_Don't, don't leave them._ Kalian sudah berpisah terlalu lama selama ibu kalian hidup, dan ini adalah pesan terakhir ibumu Baek. Ia ingin kalian tinggal bersama, kau tak mau menyakiti ibumu kan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tapi aku merasa lebih menyakiti _mom _dengan hidup bersama _dad _dan pecundang baru itu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya Yeol, tidak bisa.."

"Aku selalu mengenal Baekhyun yang serba bisa, jadi aku yakin kau bisa melaluinya. _It's okay _kalau kau belum bisa menerima kehadiran orang baru di keluarga kalian. Yang jelas jangan berpikiran untuk pergi, hadapi dengan sabar. Dan kau bilang kalau ayahmu menyakinkan kalian bahwa calon 'ibu' baru itu orang baik, berarti ia benar-benar baik bukan? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sebodoh apapun pemikiran ayahmu ia selalu berkata jujur pada anak-anaknya, jadi mungkin orang itu memang sungguhan baik."

"Hmm, ya aku tahu. Aku hanya tak bisa menerimanya," gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Kau tak perlu belajar menerimanya. Hanya tetaplah bersama mereka, _arasseo?_"

"_Gumawo _Yeol, _saranghae._"

"_I love you more than anything _Baekhyun."

. . .

**_A week later_**

Baekhyun memainkan Ipad miliknya dengan gerakan kasar, kalau saja ia memiliki tekstur jari dan telapak tangan yang buruk mungkin Ipadnya sudah tergores dimana-mana. Melakukan kegiatan _random_ seperti; _chatting, _menonton video, bermain sosial media, maupun membuka foto-foto kenangan lamanya dengan keluarga maupun Chanyeol.

Xiumin sedang keluar bersama Chen –sengaja- padahal ia tahu ayahnya akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi dan bukannya menyambut ayah dan _ibu _barunya ia malah pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya yang sekaligus teman sekelas Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae.

Sehun belum pulang dari klub tarinya, dan ia bilang setelah ini ia akan datang ke les bahasa Inggris sampai pukul delapan malam. Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan jadwal adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi padat, ini kali pertama Baekhyun melihat Sehun berada di luar rumah lebih dari dua belas jam perharinya.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang melakukan 'tindakan penyambutan' ia memasak tanpa ingin dibantu _maid _dan memasak dalam jumlah besar untuk kedatangan ayah mereka. Baekhyun tahu itu bukan karena Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menyambut mereka. Justru dengan itu Kyungsoo melarikan rasa sedih dan depresinya, ia harus bergerak dan melakukan suatu pekerjaan sendiri.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membantu Kyungsoo dan menaburkan racun tikus di atas makanan mereka, biar istri baru ayahnya mati di pertemuan pertama. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau masuk penjara dan lebih tersiksa karena rasa bersalah. Ia takut mendiang ibunya akan gentayangan dan memarahinya.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan di lengan mungilnya, tak lama ayahnya akan datang. Dan lebih baik ia kabur ke kamarnya dan berpura-pura tidur. Ia melewati dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dibalik balutan apron di tubuhnya. "Kyungsoo, kau tak harus menyelesaikannya." Kyungsoo menoleh, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, pandangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kosong.

"Kau lelah, kau butuh istirahat." Baekhyun berujar lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ini akan selesai sebentar lagi, aku tidak mau _hyungdeul _dan Sehun dimarahi _dad _karena menghindarinya. Jadi aku yang akan menyambut mereka, _hyung _tidur saja aku akan bilang _hyung _tidak enak badan."

"_G-Gumawo _Kyungsoo." Cicit Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu adiknya begitu memikirkannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali beralih pada masakannya.

"Tuan muda, apa anda perlu bantuan?" seorang _maid _mendatangi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat. "_Annio, _biar aku saja _ahjumma._" _Maid _itu memandang tak yakin, "Tapi tuan muda pasti kelelahan, lagipula anda besok harus masuk pagi."

"_Gwaenchana, _oh ya nanti kalau _daddy _datang bilang padaku ya? Aku akan membukanya." _Maid _itu mengangguk meski dalam benaknya timbul berbagai pertanyaan. 'Tuan muda Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, sudahlah aku bicara apa.' _Maid _itu pergi ke depan dan memilih merapikan ruangan.

Ting tong!

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, ia merentangkan tangannya sebentar, lalu melepas apron yang ia kenakan dengan gerakan cepat dan menggantungnya di sisi dapur. "Tuan muda Kyungsoo, ayah anda sudah datang." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Tolong tata makanannya di meja makan ya _ahjumma, _aku akan ke depan sekarang." _Maid _itu mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah Kyungsoo.

'Aku akan berusaha.' Batin Kyungsoo.

Klek!

"Kyungsoo! _How i miss you cutie! Here, i've something for you._" Kris menyerahkan tas besar pada Kyungsoo, oleh-oleh. Mata Kyungsoo meneliti ayahnya, tubuh ayahnya sedikit lebih _tan _daripada sebelumnya, pasti terlalu banyak berjemur di pantai. Seingat Kyungsoo, selama ibunya hidup mereka berdua jarang sekali berlibur. Kyungsoo menatap leher ayahnya yang ter_expose _karena menggunakan kemeja berpotongan kerah rendah dan kancing atasnya terbuka. Dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah tanda berwarna merah disana.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau melihat itu dan meracuni mata _innocent_nya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan ayahnya di sana. "Hei, _are you okay?_" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ayahnya memeluknya erat, "Uhm, _welcome.. dad._"

"_I thought you're angry, and where's the others?_" Kyungsoo melepas pelukan ayahnya, tanpa ingin bertanya dimana 'ibu' baru mereka. "Xiumin _hyung _sedang ada tugas di luar, jadi Jongdae _hyung _mengantarnya. Sehun sedang di klub menarinya, ia bilang ia tidak bisa langsung pulang karena ada les bahasa Inggris sampai pukul delapan dan—"

"_Wait.. _Sehun? Les? Sejak kapan ia rajin masuk, dan bahasa Inggris? Kalian semua sudah terlalu lancar bahasa Inggris untuk les di bimbingan belajar." Potong Kris, tak menyangka anak terkecilnya seperti itu. "Sehun harus tetap berada di kelas Internasional _dad, _jadi ia ikut berbagai bimbingan belajar untuk mempertahankan nilainya." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Oh, dan dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kris. "_Hyung _sedang tidak enak badan dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Lebih baik _dad _masuk dan makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Dan Goo _ahjumma, _tolong bawa masuk koper _dad_ dan tamu malam ini."

"Iya tuan." Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan bersiap masuk ke ruang makan, tapi ayahnya menahan lengannya. "Kau.. tidak ingin berkenalan dengan ibu barumu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris hati-hati. "Aku akan berkenalan dengan istri _dad _nanti setelah kita makan, bukan berkenalan dengan ibu baru." Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung masuk dengan langkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya lagi, meninggalkan ayahnya yang membatu bingung sejak kapan anaknya yang paling penurut bisa berkata seperti itu, dan seorang lagi yang bersembunyi di belakang Kris.

"S-Sepertinya ia tidak menyukaiku." Gumam orang itu, Kris berbalik dan menatap orang itu lembut. "_No, he will love you as i love you. _Mereka hanya butuh waktu, kita masuk saja dulu." Kris menggandeng lengan orang itu hangat dan mengajaknya berjalan masuk, beberapa _maid _menatap mereka –lebih tepatnya memandang orang yang Kris gandeng- dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka berbisik-bisik. Mereka mendengar orang itu tadi berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin, jadi ada kemungkinan ia tak mengerti bahasa Korea.

'Ternyata hanya orang seperti itu yang merebut Kris-ssi, aku kasihan sekali pada anak-anaknya. Aku yakin mereka tak butuh sosok ibu baru yang seperti itu.' Bisik Eunjung, salah satu _maid _disana. Disetujui yang lain.

Kris dan lelaki yang hampir sama tingginya itu berjalan lambat menuju ruang makan, menemukan Kyungsoo yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mulai membalik piringnya. Kris duduk di kursi paling ujung, posisi yang sama seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo melirik sosok asing dengan sudut matanya, kelihatan sekali orang itu sedang bingung akan duduk dimana dan berniat duduk di seberang Kris. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau duduk di sana!" mereka sontak menoleh ke arah tangga, Baekhyun berdiri dengan pandangan penuh emosi.

"A-Aku.." Kyungsoo ingin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar suara sosok itu, bahasa Korea yang baru digunakannya buruk sekali.

"Baekhyun!" tegur Kris, ia lelah karena sedikit _jetlag _dan Baekhyun sudah menambah masalahnya. "_Wae? _Itu kursi _mom!_ Selamanya hanya dia yang boleh duduk di sana, biarpun _mom _telah meninggal sekalipun! Kau duduk di ujung yang lain karena itu adalah posisi kami, di rumah ini posisi makan kami takkan pernah berubah. Kau ingat itu!"

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun! Ia ibumu! Setidaknya ia lebih tua darimu dan bicaralah dengan sopan! Ini hanya urusan kursi!" bentak Kris, "Tapi sebagai pendatang baru ia harus belajar memahami posisinya dan aku memberi tahukan hal yang benar."

"S-Sudahlah Kris _gege, _tidak apa aku akan duduk di sana." Orang itu tersenyum lembut, Kris memandang khawatir. "Eww, aku tidak ingin melihat drama picisan disini. Aku bisa kehilangan nafsu makanku sekarang juga." Gumam Baekhyun, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk kabur karena ia tahu Kyungsoo tak mungkin ada disana sendirian, ia harus menemani Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung, _sudah.. _hyung _duduk saja, dan ayo kita makan." Ajak Kyungsoo, matanya memandang sosok baru itu yang tidak bergerak. "Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. "_Actually _Kyungsoo, _dad_ dan Tao sudah makan. Tapi tak apa, aku akan menemani kalian makan. Dan Tao jarang makan malam, jadi ia sudah kenyang sekarang."

"_Gege _tidak apa, aku bisa makan—"

PRANG!

Baekhyun melempar piring makan dan gelasnya sehingga kristalnya pecah dan berhamburan kemana-mana, Kyungsoo menunduk, Kris menganga karena kaget dan Tao –nama istri baru ayah mereka- hanya mematung.

"BAEKHYUN APA YANG—"

"_Dad _tidak tahu berapa lama Kyungsoo memasak untuk kalian! Ia bahkan tak dibantu satu _maid_pun dan sekarang kau bilang kalian tidak ingin makan? Setidaknya meski kalian sudah makan tidak bisakah kalian berpura-pura makan meski hanya sedikit saja hah? Kyungsoo mengorbankan waktu belajar dan waktu bersenang-senangnya bersama Jongin hanya demi masakan ini, dan tanggapan _dad _seperti itu.." semprot Baekhyun, Kris ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena sejak kapan anak-anaknya jadi pembangkang seperti ini?

"Baiklah! _Dad _minta maaf, kami akan makan semuanya." Ucap Kris frustrasi, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sudah terlambat, Eunjung _ahjumma!_ Bereskan semua makanan Kyungsoo dan kalau kalian mau ambil saja, kalau tidak buang ke sampah karena makanan ini sudah tercemar."

"_N-Ne _tuan muda." Eunjung berlari kecil sambil mendorong _troley _yang akan digunakan untuk membawa makanan-makanan itu. "Dan Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bawa piring makanmu dan makan saja di kamar, kalau kau mau aku akan menemanimu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia tidak pernah bisa se-frontal Baekhyun. Dan ia setuju dengan sikap Baekhyun, meski ia tahu itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Dan kau.. Tao atau siapapun namamu, ini hari pertama kau datang dan kau sudah menimbulkan masalah. Satu lagi, kami jarang menggunakan bahasa formal di rumah jadi aku takkan memanggilmu _hyung _apalagi _eomma._ Jangan pernah berharap sedikitpun!" Baekhyun mengatai Tao tepat di depan wajahnya, Kris sudah mencengkram telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia ingat pesan mendiang istrinya untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik pada anak-anak mereka, jadi ia tidak mau melanggar janji itu untuk menampar Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun langsung mengajak Kyungsoo naik menuju kamar mereka.

. . .

**_Tomorrow  
07.00 a.m  
Dining room_**

"_Morning guys, _oh Xiumin dan Sehun, jam berapa kalian pulang semalam?" tanya Kris begitu satu-persatu anaknya turun, "Hampir tengah malam." Jawab Xiumin singkat, ia segera duduk di meja makan mereka.

"Uhm _dad _rasa kalian harus berkenalan dengan Tao, dan _dad _takkan memaksa kalian memanggilnya _eomma, _itu sedikit aneh hehe. Tao kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu!" Kris tersenyum menyakinkan Tao, Tao melangkah keluar dari dapur dengan apron miliknya sendiri bergambar panda. –Baekhyun akan sungguhan membunuh Tao kalau ia menggunakan apron milik ibunya maupun Kyungsoo-

"_Annyeonghassimnika, _Huang ZiTao _imnida._ Aku sedang menyelesaikan program pasca sarjanaku di jurusan seni, mohon bantuan ya karena bahasa Korea-ku masih sangat minim. Salam kenal!" Tao berkata ceria, tapi tak satupun dari mereka memperhatikan. Kris menghela nafas, dan meminum kopi buatan Tao untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"A-Aku masak nasi goreng! Apa kalian ingin makan sebelum berangkat sekolah? Atau untuk dibawa sebagai bekal?" tanya Tao, berusaha mendapatkan respon dan perhatian. Tapi di hadapannya, anak-anak suaminya malah mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai di atasnya.

"_I'm in a diet program._" Xiumin menanggapi, sambil memasukkan roti ke mulutnya. "_I'm _Xiumin _by the way._" Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya setelah menyadari ayahnya menatapnya _intense, _ia hanya ingin mencontohkan hal yang baik pada adiknya karena ia adalah anak tertua.

"_Maag_ku bisa kambuh kalau aku makan nasi goreng pagi-pagi.. _hyung._ Maaf aku mudah sakit, dan aku Kyungsoo, aku anak kedua." Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan seulas senyum tipis, Tao sedikit merasa lega mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo. "_Mianhae _Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu. Lain kali, aku akan memasakkan makanan yang lebih lembut teksturnya."

"Tidak perlu, Kyungsoo _hyung _bisa masak sendiri. Mungkin lebih baik dari kita semua yang ada disini karena _uri super chef, mom_ mengajarinya dengan baik. Dan aku tidak suka nasi goreng, sangat tidak suka. Namaku Sehun, aku anak terakhir." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Aku Baekhyun, aku tidak mudah sakit, aku tidak diet, aku suka nasi goreng. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu, oh _dad _jangan marah dulu pagi ini. Aku tidak ingin _dad _kena serangan jantung dan meninggalkan kami semua hanya dengannya. Aku pergi dulu, Chanyeol sudah menyusul." Sehun hampir tersedak susu cokelat yang ia minum karena menahan tawa mendengar tanggapan Baekhyun, sementara Xiumin dan Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah datar mereka.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun yang paling susah menurutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa ia bisa bertahan atau tidak ia sungguhan tidak tahu. Ia hanya berusaha hal yang paling baik, karena Kris sudah terlalu banyak membantunya dan terlalu banyak memberinya cinta yang tidak pernah pantas ia dapatkan. Jadi Tao akan bertahan, Tao akan membuat mereka menerimanya.

**TBC**

**w-what is this? i don't know too.  
And sorry for any typo(s)  
Ini semua berawal dari ketika aku nonton The Conjuring yang sukses bikin parno sampai susah tidur berhari-hari, sukses bikin aku mati kutu di bioskop, dll lah. Tapi tiba-tiba aku dapat secercah ide buat bikin ff horror untuk pertama kalinya :')  
nanti adegan horrornya ada di chapt berikutnya ya, dan disana juga diceritain gimana Tao sama Kris bisa deket, dan ya tunggu ajalah hehe. Rencananya ff ini ga akan lebih dari lima chapter^^  
oh iya, Baekhyun jahat banget ya disini. Tapi menurutku itu respon wajar kok, gimana kalau kalian dapet ibu baru tapi bukan perempuan, umurnya Cuma beda dikit lagi, dan orang itu nikah sama ayah kalian di jarak yang deket sama kematian ibu lama kalian. Pasti kesel kaya Baekhyun kan?  
jadi jangan bash siapapun disini, okay?  
oh iya aku juga mau nanya nanti buka voting lagi, enaknya lanjutin ff yang mana dulu? Bingung T.T  
last, review? ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: ** Athiya064  
**Tittle: **Hateful  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T-M  
**Genre: **Horror, Mistery, Death Chara, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **4082  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"Kalian sudah pulang? Kenapa malam sekali?" tanya Tao khawatir, anak-anak suaminya datang hampir bersamaan dan melewati ruang keluarga –tempat dimana ia duduk dan menonton televisi- "Aku kan sudah bilang pada _dad_ aku punya les setiap hari." Jawab Sehun ketus.

"Ah, maaf ya. Aku lupa," gumam Tao. "Oh ya, ada yang belum makan malam? Aku sudah memasak untuk kalian." Ajak Tao, takut anak-anak itu belum makan. "Aku sudah makan malam bersama kekasihku tadi." Lagi-lagi Sehun yang menanggapi pertama kali.

"_I told you, i'm in diet program. Stop ask me to breakfast, lunch, dinner etc._" Tolak Xiumin kasar. "Maaf Xiumin, tapi dengan diet bukan berarti kau tidak makan apapun setiap saat kan? Tubuhmu butuh asupan nutrisi, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa karbohidrat, lemak atau—"

"_Shut up!_ Aku makan roti gandum, aku juga makan kentang. Hentikan karena kau tak tahu bagaimana mengatur jadwal dietku!" Xiumin langsung melangkah kasar menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tao bisa mendengar pintu digebrak kencang dari atas.

Baekhyun melirik televisi yang menyala, serta sebungkus kripik kentang di atas sofa. "Cih, jadi selama _dad _tidak ada kerjaanmu hanya malas-malasan menggunakan segala fasilitas di rumah kami? Ingat, kau ini bukan tamu, tapi hanya orang yang menumpang dalam waktu lama seperti benalu dan kuman. Jadi kami tak perlu menjamu-mu atau memperlakukanmu seperti seorang tamu. Kau tahu, aku sama seperti memelihara babi kelaparan yang kerjaannya hanya tidur, makan, nonton tv. Cepatlah masuk ke kuliahmu, aku muak melihat wajahmu lama-lama disini."

Tao hampir saja menangis, kata-kata Baekhyun terasa benar sekali dan merobek-robek hatinya disaat bersamaan. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, harapan terakhirnya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo sedikit 'lebih bersahabat' daripada ketiga saudaranya. "Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau mau.."

"Tak perlu Kyungsoo, jangan menerima ajakannya. Kemarin ia tak memakan masakanmu dan seharusnya kau melakukan yang sama. Ayo kita tidur, ini sudah malam." Baekhyun langsung menggandeng Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya ke atas, diikuti Sehun yang memasang _smirk_ mengerikannya.

...

Tao memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu, ia ingin menangis, tapi ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Memang ia sangat sakit hati dengan perlakuan anak-anak Kris selama lima hari ia tinggal di rumah mewah ini, begitu pula para _maid_ yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Tapi apakah ia masih pantas mengeluarkan air matanya kalau ia yang membuat semua ini terjadi?

Tao tahu, dirinya adalah seorang pecundang. Pecundang yang tidak pantas untuk hidup, pecundang yang harusnya diusir, bukannya ditampung oleh orang sebaik Kris dan bahkan dinikahi. Ia tidak pantas berada di rumah ini, berada satu ruangan dengan Kris, seharusnya ia bahkan tak hanya diperlakukan buruk oleh anak Kris, tapi juga dibunuh.

Ya, Caroline Lee mati karena kesalahannya.

Ia memang tidak membunuh Carol dengan tangannya, atau menggunakan jasa pembunuh bayaran. Tapi Caroline mati perlahan-lahan karena dirinya, karena ia yang membuat Carol syok dan membuat kanker Carol menjadi parah dan akhirnya meninggal.

Tao menggenggam bandul kalung yang ada di lehernya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Sampai saat ini rasa bersalah yang ada di dirinya tak kunjung sirna, malah semakin bertambah. Ia ingat bagaimana ia sudah menyakiti wanita sebaik Caroline, ibu dari anak-anak Kris.

Rasanya sudah lama Tao ingin menutupi kisah ini, namun batinnya terus bergejolak untuk mengingat.

**_Flashback  
Beijing, 1,5 years ago_**

"_HYUNGGG! I MISS YOU!_" Xiumin langsung mengetuk dahi Sehun main-main, ia hampir saja jatuh diterjang adiknya sendiri yang entah mengapa anak itu tumbuh tinggi dengan cepat. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku, tapi jangan menabrakku seperti itu. Aku bisa jatuh di halaman ini dengan sangat tidak elit."

"Hehe maaf, aku kan hanya terlalu lama tak bertemu denganmu." Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak ikut menjengukku lagi?" tanya Xiumin, wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi murung. "Ikut kok, nanti menyusul. Pagi tadi anemia Kyungsoo _hyung_ kambuh, jadi Baekhyun _hyung_ menjaganya."

"Ah.. aku mengerti. Kasihan Kyungsoo, ia jadi sering sakit. Lain kali tolong berikan aku daftar penyakit Kyungsoo agar aku ingat." Sehun memukul pundak _hyung_nya tersebut. "Oh iya, _dad _dan _mom_ mana?" Xiumin sedikit menjinjit, mencari ayah-ibunya dari balik pundak Sehun.

"Masih di parkiran, _dad _mencari kunci mobilnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia jadi lalai akhir-akhir ini." Xiumin mengangguk-angguk, "Oh iya _hyung, _aku menginap di rumah paman Tan loh! Kasihan sekali kau belum masa libur jadi tidak boleh meninggalkan asrama."

"Diam kau anak SMP." Jawab Xiumin ketus. "Mentang-mentang anak SMA, tua."

"XIUMIN!" Sehun harusnya beruntung Xiumin tak menyerangnya dengan jurus Taekwondo disitu, karena suara lembut seorang laki-laki menginterupsinya. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, tampak sesosok laki-laki manis.. tidak, tidak! Cantik! Lebih tepatnya cantik, sedang berlarian ke arah mereka. Sehun bersumpah, jika ia melihat gundukan di dada laki-laki itu, ia sudah pasti percaya kalau orang itu wanita.

"Hei Lu, mengapa berlarian?" tanya Xiumin, Sehun tak perduli. Orang itu mencuri dunianya, siapapun ia Xiumin wajib mengenalkan orang itu pada Sehun. "Habis kau meninggalkanku di kamar, aku jadi kesepian. Lagipula kau beruntung sekali, keluargaku tak mengunjungiku pekan ini."

"Haha, ini pun mendadak Lu. Biasanya mereka takkan bisa datang kemari, mungkin liburan musim panas nanti aku yang bakal sendirian karena bisa dipastikan mereka tak datang ke Beijing." Xiumin tertawa kecil, sungguh beruntung ayah Sehun adalah orang China jadi ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan mereka.

"Oh iya Lu, kenalkan ini adikku yang paling kecil. Namanya Sehun. Nah Sehun.. ini Luhan, teman sekamarku."

'_God bless you_ _hyung, amen._'

"Aku Sehun, salam kenal.. Luhan." Xiumin memukul kepala Sehun keras, membuat Sehun mendesis kesakitan. "Dia teman sekamarku, artinya dia seumuran denganku bodoh. _So call him gege._" Sehun baru menyadari, habis orang itu wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda.

"Uhm.. maaf." Luhan hanya tersenyum memaklumi Sehun.

"_Baby!_" Xiumin segera menoleh, ibunya berlari. "_Mom? _Ah!" Xiumin langsung memeluk ibunya erat, "Maafkan _mom _baru mengunjungimu lagi ya." Xiumin mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"_Hi dad._" Sapa Xiumin kaku, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya, dan ini sebenarnya kunjungan pertama Kris ke asrama Xiumin. "Oh ya ini Luhan, teman sekamarku di asrama." Tambah Xiumin lagi. "Hai Min, hai Luhan." Ayahnya tersenyum sedikit.

"Oh ya _mom, dad, _aku harus membeli beberapa hal bersama Luhan. Aku tinggal dulu ya?" Kris langsung menahan lengan Xiumin, "Biar _dad _saja. _Dad _juga sedang ingin membeli sesuatu."

"_Cigaret?_" Kris menggeleng, lalu terkekeh. "Aku sudah berubah Xiu, aku hanya ingin membeli cokelat. Dokter Hoon bilang, aku bisa melarikan ketagihan nikotin ke cokelat." Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa Kris bisa jadi perokok handal. Apa dia tidak sayang umur?

"Kau mau ikut aku Carol?" tanya Kris, istrinya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan menunggu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Hati-hati ya."

**_Supermarket_**

"Cokelatku!"

"_MINE!_" Kris langsung merebut cokelat dengan kemasan berwarna ungu dari tangan seorang pemuda asing. Cokelat itu tinggal stok terakhir di rak makanan tersebut, dan Memang tangan Kris yang lebih dulu menyentuh cokelat tersebut, jadi ia merasa lebih pantas mendapatkan cokelat itu.

"Tapi kumohon! Ini satu-satunya harapanku, berikan cokelat ini padaku.." pemuda itu menatap Kris dengan pandangan memelas, Kris jadi termangu sendiri. "T-Tapi aku juga butuh cokelat ini."

"Aku akan membagi setengahnya denganmu!" Kris langsung terbahak, "Baiklah.. _deal!_"

. . .

"Kau tau, Tao. Kau membuat orang berumur empat puluh tahun tertawa karena anak kecil sepertimu." Tao menggigit cokelatnya rakus, "Benarkah? Kau tak terlihat setua itu." Kris menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tak terlihat seperti lelaki yang sudah memiliki istri dan empat anak bukan?" Tao mengangguk, ia sudah merelakan setengah cokelatnya pada Kris. "_You are._" Mereka baru saja berkenalan dan sedang duduk di taman dekat _supermarket_ di sekitar asrama Xiumin.

"Tunggu! Istriku! Anakku! Astaga kau membuatku melupakan mereka!" Kris langsung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit terkena debu.

"Jadi istri dan empat orang anak bukan sekedar basa-basi?" Tao menatap bingung. "Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan statusku sendiri. Uhm, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke asrama anakku. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi lain kali. _Bye.. panda._"

"_Bye, dragon._"

.

Dan setelah pulang dari asrama Xiumin, Kris baru menyadari ada secarik kertas yang diselipkan di kantong celananya. Sungguh ia baru menyadari kalau Tao tidak sedingin wajahnya, dan bagaimana bisa anak itu menyelipkan nomer ponsel di saku celananya?

'_Cutie pie._' Batin Kris, ia langsung menyimpan nomor ponsel Tao di ponselnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil entah karena apa, '_I hope we can meet soon, _Tao.'

**_To: Taozi  
Hey anak nakal, beraninya kau menyelipkan nomormu padaku.  
Kau berharap kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?  
ngomong-ngomong, mulai detik ini, aku akan memanggilmu Taozi, it sounds cute._**

"Kris? Mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" tanya Caroline, wanita itu duduk di sofa samping Kris. "_Nothing babe._" Jawab Kris santai, masih belum bisa melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya. "_Babe? _Haha."

"_W-What's so funny?_" tanya Kris gelagapan, dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin ia menyimpan kertas berisi nomor ponsel Tao ke sakunya lagi. "_No, it's been a while since you call me like that._" Jawab Carol. "Ah, aku kira kenapa. Aku hanya merindukanmu.." Kris mencium dahi istrinya cepat, lalu meninggalkan Caroline di sofa sendirian.

Mungkin orang benar, perasaan wanita jauh lebih peka daripada lelaki.

Buktinya, Caroline sedang memegang tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Seolah-olah detakan jantungnya adalah alarm tanda bahaya.

**_6 months later_**

Hubungan Kris dan Tao semakin berbahaya, disusul dengan kepindahan Tao ke Korea untuk melanjutkan program pasca sarjananya. Kris semakin sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Tao, apalagi ketika istrinya juga sibuk di kantor. Dan sejujurnya Kris tak pernah tahu kalau selama ini Caroline sudah curiga dengan gelagat anehnya.

Caroline menyewa beberapa mata-mata untuk mengawasi Kris, bukannya ia tak mempercayai suaminya tersebut. Hanya saja, Caroline ingin memastikan. Karena Kris pernah salah mengirim pesan padanya ketika ia berada di kantor, dan disana tertulis nama 'Taozi.' Dan dari percakapannya sepertinya Kris begitu dekat dengan orang tersebut, dan Taozi sepertinya bukan nama perempuan apalagi kalau 'Zi' dalam 'Taozi' dihapuskan.

Kring.. kring..

Caroline menatap ponselnya yang berdering, dari salah satu mata-mata yang ia suruh membuntuti Kris. "_Yeobboseyyo?_" sapa Caroline, ia begitu was-was dan sedikit takut. Tapi, Caroline merasa ia perlu mengetahui kejujuran.

"_Agassi, saya melihat tuan Kris. Ia sedang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki, dan.. maaf untuk mengatakannya, tapi tuan memeluk pinggang laki-laki tersebut dan mencium pipinya. Gambar akan segera sampai di akun anda, dan kami tidak pernah membohongi anda._"

Caroline diam, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar. Sampai tablet PC nya menyala, ia segera membuka dan melihat pesan multimedia yang masuk. Sebuah foto, jelas Caroline mengenali siapa yang ada di foto itu meskipun foto itu diambil dari belakang. Itu memang Kris.. dengan orang lain..

"_Agassi gwaenchana?_" Caroline mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. "Hmm, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas info kalian, aku akan segera mentransfer uangnya ke rekening kalian nanti sore."

Piipp—

Sambungan dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Caroline, wanita itu akhirnya bangkit dan menuju ke kamarnya. mencari minuman di lemari es yang disediakan di kamarnya. Ia mengambil obat yang memang ia simpan di dalam kulkas, dan langsung menelan obat berbentuk kapsul tersebut. Itu adalah obat kanker yang menyakitkan, harusnya obat itu diminum ketika sakitnya benar-benar parah. Karena efek samping obat itu buruk sekali, obat itu akan membuatnya muntah dan seolah-olah menguras isi tubuhnya.

Dan bukannya mencari air mineral, Caroline malah langsung mengambil satu botol _wine _yang memang disimpan di sana. _Wine _itu mengandung alkohol yang cukup tinggi, dan tanpa perhitungan Caroline menghabiskan satu botol itu sendirian dalam beberapa teguk saja.

. . .

"_Mom _aku pulang.. maaf aku bolos lagi hehe. Aku janji besok aku akan lebih rajin, jadi.. apa _mom _mengizinkan aku kencan dengan Luhan _hyung_? Ini kali pertama ia ke Indonesia.. jadi boleh ya _mom?_" Sehun berbicara di depan kamar ibunya, namun tak ada tanggapan.

"_Mom, please don't angry._ Hari ini saja.. ya, ya, ya~" pinta Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban, Sehun memutuskan membuka pintu, namun terkunci rapat.

"Tuan muda?" Sehun menoleh, itu Jinah, salah satu _maid._ "Oh, ada apa?" tanya Sehun. "Begini tuan, ehm.. nyonya Wu tidak keluar dari tadi. Ia terakhir keluar pukul sembilan pagi, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya."

Sehun melirik jam dinding, jam lima sore. "Apa bibi punya kunci cadangan?" tanya Sehun. "Ada tuan, tunggu biar saya ambilkan sebentar."

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Jinah kembali dengan bermacam-macam kunci di tangannya, "Ini, tuan muda." Sehun langsung membuka kamar ibunya, dan syukurlah pintu itu bisa terbuka.

"_MOMM!_"

"NYONYA!"

Sehun melebarkan matanya karena kaget, ibunya tergeletak di lantai dengan mulut yang sedikit mengeluarkan busa seperti orang overdosis. "BIBI PANGGIL SOPIR DAN PELAYAN SEKARANG JUGA! SIAPKAN MOBIL!" Sehun benar-benar panik, ia bisa menyetir, tapi ia bahkan belum masuk SMA sehingga ia tak mungkin menyetir seorang diri.

"_Hyungdeul! Mom _sakit, kita harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit." Sehun langsung menutup panggilan setelah menghubungi _hyung_nya secara bersamaan, "Maaf tuan muda, apa tidak sebaiknya anda menghubungi tuan Wu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengganggu _dad._ Ia bilang akhir-akhir ini sedang sangat sibuk. Sudah ya bi, aku berangkat dulu. Kalau _dad _pulang, suruh ia ke rumah sakit, doakan _mom _cepat sembuh."

Dan tanpa berganti pakaian Sehun langsung menyusul ke mobil untuk mengantarkan ibunya menuju rumah sakit.

. . .

"Hei Tao, aku lihat siang tadi kau diantar oleh lelaki kaya? Apa kau simpanannya?" Tao langsung mendengus mendengar pernyataan miring dari temannya Taemin, tapi ia tidak marah. "Aku tidak membantahnya, hanya bila pikiranmu melayang ke hal-hal kotor seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dengan kekasihmu kau salah besar. Aku tidak pernah masuk ke tahap seperti _itu, _aku masih menyadari posisiku." Jawab Tao dengan bahasa Korea yang separuh-separuh.

"Berapa perbedaan umur kalian?" Tao mengacungkan jari telunjuk dengan tangan kiri dan menyatukannya bersama empat jari di tangan kanannya. "_Are you kidding me_?" Tao menggeleng. "Kau-Gila-Mata-Panda."

"Seperti kau baru mengenalku saja." Tao mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar, ada sebuah pesan singkat.

**_From: Kris^^  
Dear Taozi, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini.  
Istriku koma di rumah sakit, kankernya bertambah parah.  
Tapi tidak seburuk bayanganmu.  
Kita bertemu di apartemenmu besok._**

"Ada masalah Tao?"

"_Not really._ Apa kau tahu rumah sakit yang biasa dituju orang sosialita kelas atas? Kau tahu maksudku.." Tao menggantung kata-katanya, membiarkan Taemin menyelami makna dibalik kalimatnya sendiri. "Hm, sepertinya kau bisa menuju ke Seoul _International Hospital._"

"_Xie xie._"

**_Hospital_**

Tao mengintip dari kaca pintu sebuah kamar inap, ia bisa mendapatkan data dengan mudah dari resepsionis. Disana ada sebuah keluarga kecil, dengan wanita yang terbujur lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Tao mendapat data dengan mengaku jadi anggota keluarga Wu lalu 'menyuap' sang petugas resepsionis, dan ternyata wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri Kris –kekasih gelapnya- sedang sakit kanker rahim. Lalu tadi ditemukan overdosis atau terkena efek obat.

Kalau dikira-kira mungkin umur wanita itu benar-benar akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dan suami wanita itu yang seharusnya menemani istrinya dalam suka dan duka, malah berselingkuh dengannya. Menjadi seorang _gay _dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang umurnya berbeda jauh.

'Kemana akal sehatmu Tao?' rutuknya pada diri sendiri, ia baru sadar apa yang selama ini ia lakukan sama sekali tak ada yang benar. 'Umurnya seumuran dengan bibi yang merawatku karena orangtuaku yang sialan meninggalkanku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup diperlakukan hal yang sama seperti bagaimana Kris memperlakukan istrinya, aku juga tidak mungkin percaya pada Kris. Bagaimana kelak kalau ia melakukan hal yang sama padaku?' batin Tao.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Kris dan untungnya dijawab, Kris berdiri di pojok kamar dengan anak-anaknya masih menunggu ibunya yang belum juga sadar. "Kris _gege, _aku ingin putus sekarang, jangan tanya kenapa, dan jangan temui aku lagi. Perhatikan istrimu, aku tidak mau ia tahu dan membuat keadaannya memburuk. Terima kasih atas kenangan-kenangan kita selama ini."

.

Tapi ternyata, Tao tak bisa mengingkari apa yang ia rasakan. Ia mencintai Kris, tidak bisa tidak. Tiga bulan ia hidup dalam penyesalan, sampai akhirnya Kris mengatakan istrinya telah meninggal. Ia dirundung rasa menyesal dan senang yang bersamaan.

Dan sampai kemudian Tao menyetujui ajakan Kris untuk menikah, dan bersedia menjadi seorang 'ibu' tiri. Dan sekarang, ia tidak boleh menyesal dan mundur. Ia yang telah membuka kesalahannya sendiri, dan ia juga harus bertahan sampai akhir. Ia saja sudah beruntung anak-anak Kris tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya _drop _dan koma hingga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

**_Flashback off_**

"_Baby, _kau menangis?" Tao tersentak, sejak kapan Kris pulang dan masuk ke kamar? "T-Tidak." Bantah Tao. "Sst, jangan pernah berbohong padaku. Ada ada yang membuatmu sedih?" Kris duduk di samping Tao dan mencium pipi Tao yang basah.

"Bukan apa-apa, apa anak-anak sudah pulang?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk.

"Semenjak aku menikah lagi, mereka tak pernah pulang dibawah jam lima sore." Kris menjawab dengan sedikit menggumam. "Mungkin mereka sungguhan sibuk _ge, _kalau begitu _gege _mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

. . .

"Kyungie, kelas sudah berakhir." Kyungsoo bangun, mengucek matanya. Ia tertidur di pelajaran terakhir, dan sekarang tak ada seorangpun di kelasnya. "Jongin? Apa semua sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Chanyeol _eoddiga?_" tanya Kyungsoo, "Ia baru saja keluar ketika aku datang, aku yang menyuruhnya keluar. Ayo pulang bersama, sebentar lagi petang." Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Jongin.. bisakah kita jalan-jalan dahulu? Sampai jam tujuh saja, nanti antarkan aku pulang."

"Kau masih menghindari orang baru itu hmm?" tanya Jongin, mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya tidak mau sendirian bersama mereka di rumah Jongin." Keluh Kyungsoo. "_Arasseo, _kalau begitu kita makan dulu, dan minum obatmu."

"Jongin! Aish aku kan bukan orang penyakitan yang harus minum obat terus-menerus~" rajuk Kyungsoo, ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Jongin langsung mencuri ciuman tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berisik atau aku akan menciummu terus hehehe."

**_Cafe_**

"Baekkie kau yakin tak mau aku antar? Atau setidaknya minta jemput sopirmu saja? Atau naik taksi mungkin?" tawar Chanyeol, hari ini sebenarnya Chanyeol tak bisa mengantar Baekhyun karena harus pergi ke kantor kakaknya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau kau dimarahi Yura _nuna _karena ia menunggu lama. Aku tidak ingin dijemput, karena ada kemungkinan 'mereka' ikut, dan aku juga tidak mau naik taksi karena pasti cepat. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak naik kereta, aku benar-benar ingin ke stasiun bawa tanah."

"Kau yakin mau ke stasiun bawah tanah?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah ya?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut disana ada orang jahat, _then he will rape you, and—_"

"_Geez _Chanyeol Park, _stop negative thinking. I can protect myself, okay?_ _Bue-bye, see you later~"_

"Selamat malam sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_nya, sementara Baekhyun berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah yang letaknya tak seberapa jauh.

Ini masih baru saja menginjak petang namun jalanan sepi, sekarang sudah sangat jarang orang bepergian menaiki kereta apalagi kalau jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh. Ditambah keberadaan beberapa stasiun di dalam tanah membuat suasana gelap menjadi ladang besar bagi para penjahat untuk melakukan tindak kriminal.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga yang akan membawanya ke dalam stasiun, hanya satu-dua orang yang berlalu-lalang bersamanya. Itupun kebanyakan orang tua dan orang pulang kerja, Baekhyun memainkan tali ranselnya dengan sebelah jari, mulutnya menggumam kecil.

Rencanya di rumah nanti, membuat sedikit masalah dengan Tao, makan, kemudian tidur sampai pagi. Beruntung sekali besok adalah hari Sabtu, waktu orang libur. 'Kira-kira, kapan ia akan pergi dari rumah? Sebulan lagi? Haha, aku akan mengecat rambutku jadi warna hijau mencolok kalau ia pergi sebulan lagi.'

"Tiket ke stasiun Seoul satu." Baekhyun langsung menerima, dan membayarkan uang ke sang penjaga loket karcis. Ia menuju ke dalam setelah menempelkan kartunya ke _barcode reader_ dan masuk ke stan pertokoan sebelum menuju ke deretan kereta bernomor tujuh.

Tiba-tiba didalam keadaan menjadi sangat sepi, tak terlihat seorang petugas pun. Baekhyun menatap kebelakang, ingin rasanya ia berbalik. Ia hanya bisa melihat seorang nenek menggendong anak kecil yang kemungkinan cucunya, tapi anak itu sedang tertidur. Dan bapak-bapak yang beridiri di tempatnya sambil memegang alkitab, dan yang terkahir wanita cantik dengan gaun putih.

Wanita cantik itu mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun, Baekhyun diam mengamatinya. Untuk apa seseorang mengenakan gaun cantik di stasiun kereta? Ditambah dengan model rambutnya, orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Yoona SNSD di video klip _Time Machine_.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah wanita itu, begitu putih sekaligus pucat, tapi pipinya menunjukkan rona merah yang sepertinya alami. Ekspresi wajah wanita itu sendu, menatap ke arah lantai. Dan kakinya sepertinya tak mengenakan alas kaki apapun, karena tertutup oleh gaunnya yang terlalu panjang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tak perduli, ia melangkah terus daripada ketinggalan kereta. Meninggalkan orang aneh di sekitarnya, akan jauh lebih aman jika ia berada di gerbong kereta.

Baekhyun melangkah lagi pelan-pelan, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa ada suara langkah kaki lain di belakangnya. Suara itu besar sekali, seolah-olah langkah kaki itu membayangi langkah kaki Baekhyun.

'Mungkin hanya orang lain, lagian stasiun ini kan lengang. Jadi suara apapun akan terdengar keras.' Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Suara langkah kaki itu mengganggu pendengaran Baekhyun, suara itu seperti menusuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Dan anehnya, bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding. Lehernya terasa sedikit pegal, dan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba melambat. 'Sial, seharusnya aku sungguhan naik taksi tadi.' Batin kesal Baekhyun.

Grep!

Baekhyun sontak melepaskan sesuatu dingin yang menyentuh tengkuknya, ia sekilas melihat sebuah tangan putih di ceruk lehernya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, mencari siapa orang yang memegangnya.

"Astaga."

Tempat itu kosong, di belakangnya tak ada seorangpun. Bahkan ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari tempat pembelian tiket, lalu siapa yang memegang tengkuknya? Baekhyun memutar badannya lagi, wanita yang mirip Yoona tadi ada di depannya, dan Baekhyun baru sadar ia menginjak gaun wanita itu.

"_M-Mianhae agassi._" Baekhyun kikuk dan mengangkat kakinya, ia bisa melihat jejak kotor di gaun itu. Anehnya wanita itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya, masih menatap lantai, dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat lingkar mata berwarna hitam di bawah mata wanita itu. Persis seperti orang sialan di rumahnya.

"Kau melihatku, aku punya teman.."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya karena kaget, suara wanita itu rendah dan sedikit menggeram.

_'Bagi penumpang yang telah memiliki karcis, dipersilahkan masuk ke kereta masing-masing. Lima menit lagi pintu akan ditutup..'_

"Maaf _agassi, _sepertinya anda salah orang. Aku pergi dulu, keretaku akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Baekhyun langsung menerobos pundak wanita itu, berusaha menuju kereta terdekat yang bisa ia tuju.

Grep!

"Kau tak bisa pergi, _chinguya._" Baekhyun makin ketakutan, wanita itu sungguhan kurus tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan cengkraman di tangannya. "L-Lepaskan aku!" cicit Baekhyun. Wanita itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun lurus.

Dagu wanita itu terkelupas, hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat tulang berwarna putih di dalam dagingnya. "K-Kau siapa?!" bentak Baekhyun lagi.

Dan sontak wajah cantik dan kulit pucat itu seolah-olah retak, pipi mulus wanita itu kini berganti dengan kulit yang sedikit bersisik. Dengan bau anyir yang melebihi bau bangkai babi, rambut yang awalnya tergerai rapi berubah menjadi awut-awutan.

"Tubuhmu sekarang milikku!" wanita itu menggeram, lalu sebelah tangannya menusuk dada Baekhyun dengan kuku yang tajam dan tangan yang berkerut. Baekhyun memejamkan mata berusaha menahan sakit yang akan menyerangnya karena robekan di dadanya.

"Kau tak bisa lepas dariku.. _yeongwonhi._"

"_ANDWAE!_"

. . .

"Kemana Baekhyun? Aish, padahal aku sedang ingin bicara padanya soal Jongdae." Sungut Xiumin, sambil memakan _snack_ berkalori rendah. "Sibuk kali, biasa lah kalau sudah bersama si Park TiangYeol itu hidupnya akan berbeda sekali." Tambah Sehun.

"Oiya aku lupa. Eh Hun, _dad _lembur hari ini?" tanya Xiumin, Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak ingin sekalipun mengurusi _dad _semenjak ia membawa sampah pulang." Xiumin terbahak, "Ucapanmu seperti _dad _membawa sekotak sampah menjijikan tahu."

"Kenyataannya memang begitu kan? Hanya sampah yang _dad _bawa saat ini bernyawa." Tambah Sehun kejam, ia sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya karena menyadari Tao mengintip dari pojok dinding ruang keluarga. –awalnya Tao ingin keluar untuk menonton televisi-

"Sampah bernyawa ahahah." Xiumin terpingkal-pingkal ia sampai mengangkat kakinya. "Tunggu dimana Kyungsoo _hyung_?" tanya Sehun, Xiumin menunjuk ke arah tangga dengan dagunya. "Paling-paling dia belajar, dia baru saja pulang diantar Jongin."

Ting tong!

"Bibi! Bukakan pintu dong, _bbuing-bbuing~_" teriak Sehun, Xiumin mencubit lengannya. "_What's wrong with you?_" Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Biar aku saja yang bukakan." Tiba-tiba Tao keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menuju ke arah pintu, Sehun menyenggol bahu Xiumin. "Tahu tidak kalau Baekhyun _hyung _ada di rumah? Kira-kira dia menanggapi apa?"

"Pasti begini, '_Bukankah Sehun memanggil bibi? Kenapa dia yang membukakan pintu? Ah, pantasnya ia memang menjadi maid disini._'" Tebak Xiumin, Sehun langsung mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

Klek!

"_Oh my god, _Baekhyun!" pekik Tao, Xiumin dan Sehun yang mendengar pekikan Tao langsung menuju pintu. Awalnya mereka kira itu ayah mereka yang datang, tapi kenapa Tao menjeritkan nama Baekhyun.

"Minggir! Baekkie! _What's going on_?" Xiumin langsung mendorong tubuh Tao, seorang bapak-bapak mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Benar ini rumah Wu Baekhyun?" tanya orang itu.

"Iya, ini rumah keluarga Wu. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakakku?" tanya Sehun, orang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa ia mau bunuh diri? Ia ditemukan pingsan, dan ia ditemukan pingsan di dekat rel kereta api stasiun. Hampir saja ia tertabrak kereta kalau orang-orang tidak menariknya, dan anehnya kata orang-orang ia berjalan dalam diam seolah-olah memang berencana bunuh diri dan tidak menghiraukan kerumunan orang di sekitarnya."

"_JINJJHA_?" pekik Xiumin. "Sepertinya ia punya masalah, lebih baik kalian mengajaknya beristirahat terlebih dahulu saja."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" gumam Xiumin. "Kalau begitu, biar aku bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya." Tawar Tao, Xiumin langsung menatap sengit. "Tidak, jangan kau sentuh adikku."

Xiumin langsung mengambil alih Baekhyun ke tangannya, dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke arah kamarnya yang di samping kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan keluar kamar kaget, "Baekkie _hyung _kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Dia pingsan di dekat rel kereta api." Jawab Xiumin singkat, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Yaampun, _hyung _kenapa? Dan tumben Chanyeol tak mengantarnya pulang? Lebih baik kita tunggu saja dia sampai sadar." Xiumin mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo, kau merasa tidak dari tadi ada bau tidak sedap?" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya, "Bau? Bau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Seperti bangkai ikan." Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa, sungguh." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Masa kau tak menciumnya? Kau tidak flu kan? Baunya jelas sekali! Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, apa ada yang salah dengan penciumanmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, memang ia tak mencium bau apa-apa.

Blamm!

Pintu tertutup tiba-tiba, mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Angin lewat darimana ya sampai mampu menggebrak pintu?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Yasudah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar saja. Nanti Baekhyun pasti sadar."

**_Tomorrow_**

"_Morning baby~_" Tao menegakkan tubuhnya karena kaget, Kris memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "_M-Morning ge.._" sapa Tao, ia membalik badannya. Terkejut melihat Kris dengan jaket di tubuhnya. "Kenapa menggunakan jaket?"

"Dingin, kau tahu kan aku tidak tahan dengan AC ketika pagi buta." Tao mengangguk-angguk, "Langsung kerja lagi?" tanya Tao, Kris mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan ke tangan orang lain."

"Masak apa?" tanya Kris penasaran, "_Pancake._" Kris menggumam kecil, "Aromanya sangat enak, aku jadi lapar."

"_Morning dad, _aku tidak sarapan ya. Aku ditunggu Luhan pagi ini," Xiumin langsung berlari keluar tanpa mendengar tanggapan ayahnya. Tao memindahkan _pancake_nya ke piring besar dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

Lalu ketiga anak yang lain turun bersamaan dan menuju ke meja makan, "_Morning dad, morning _Tao _hyung._" Sapa Kyungsoo, sedikit tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Tao. Kyungsoo segera mengambil piring dan mengambil _pancake _yang Tao buat.

"_Morning dad, _Tao." Sapa Sehun datar, ia juga –dengan terpaksa- mengambil _pancake _Tao. "Kalian bangun pagi sekali ya, pantas saja kalian tidak pernah terlambat ke sekolah." Puji Tao, Sehun hanya menanggapi datar.

"Tentu dong _mom! _Kita kan anak baik, kita tidak pernah mengecewakan _dad _dan _mom _kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kling!

Tao menjatuhkan garpunya ke lantai, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya! "B-Baekhyun?" gumam Sehun heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"_Mom_?" Kris membeo. "Ada apa dengan kata '_mom_'? lagian kita kan sudah menjadi keluarga, aku sadar tindakanku selama ini mengesalkan. Benarkan Tao-er?" Tao memandang bingung. "I-Iya.."

"Tao~ nanti malam aku tidur denganmu ya. _Dad _mengalah saja dan tidur di kamarku."

Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

**Tbc.  
ini chapt yang agak maksa karena tiba-tiba fileku ilang-_- padahal udah lengkap dan aku lupaaaa T.T dicari di recycle bin juga gaada T-T  
yaudah aku bingung, ide ilang gara-gara itu.  
ceritanya Baekhyun udah dirasuki ya, dan kalau tanya siapa yang merasuki anggep aja mukanya kaya Yoona. Buat profil dia masih di chapt lain hehe, soalnya mereka kan belum tau apa yang terjadi^^  
last, review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ** Athiya064  
**Tittle: **Hateful  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T-M  
**Genre: **Horror, Mistery, Death Chara, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **4082  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"_Hyung, _kau tidak gila kan?" tanya Sehun di perjalanan mereka ke sekolah, Baekhyun yang menyetir mobil hanya menggeleng. "Gila apa sih?" sahut Baekhyun ketus. "Kau memanggilnya _mom! Mom hyung! _Demi Tuhan tak ada lelaki yang harus dipanggil _mom!_"

"Aku hanya belajar menerimanya kok, salah?" sungut Baekhyun. "_Geez, _kau mau menerimanya? Menyebalkan sekali, buat apa kau menerima sampah seperti itu?" Sehun tetap penasaran apa alasan dibalik keanehan Baekhyun pagi ini, apa semalam sebelum ia berniat bunuh diri ia terbentur gerbong kereta?

CIIIITTT!

"_HYUNG _KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KAMI?" pekik Sehun panik, di depannya Baekhyun sengaja mengerem mobil secara mendadak dan hampir menabrak anak sekolah dasar yang menyebrang di zebra _cross._ "Kalau kau tidak mau mati, lebih baik kau diam Oh Sehun."

"_Fine, _aku diam!"

Sementara Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan perdebatan mereka hanya diam sembari menatap buku catatannya, ia ada ulangan di jam pertama dan tak mau terganggu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk memainkan _smartphone_nya dan Baekhyun tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, punggungnya terasa begitu lelah karena terlalu banyak menunduk dan menatap deretan huruf di bukunya. Ia memijat-mijat pundaknya pelan, sambil menatap ke arah jalan. Namun sudut matanya menangkap gambaran aneh..

Kaca mobil di atas Baekhyun menangkap pantulan gambarnya dan gambar seorang wanita.

Sekali lagi wanita.

Dan kenyataannya di mobil ini hanya ada mereka bertiga saja, mata bulat Kyungsoo tetap fokus menatap gambar itu tanpa berkedip, seolah ketika ia berkedip sedetik saja gambaran itu akan hilang. Wanita itu berambut panjang dan sedang menatap bawah, memakai baju berwarna putih mirip piama.

'Mengapa wanita itu duduk di sampingku? Siapa wanita itu?' batin Kyungsoo terus bergejolak, matanya semakin pedih karena ia berusaha tidak mengerjapkan matanya. Kyungsoo mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, ia bisa menatap Sehun yang memainkan ponselnya, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak pada Sehun dan bertanya siapa wanita di sampingnya?

Namun suara Kyungsoo tercekat dan tak bisa keluar, ia juga merasa sedikit sesak di tenggorokannya seperti ada yang mencekiknya, tapi itu hanya perasaan saja. Karena kenyataannya saat ini Kyungsoo masih bisa bernafas dengan lancar.

Bulir air mata turun membasahi pipi putih Kyungsoo, ia ingin sekali berkedip tapi tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu, ia merasa wanita itu begitu penting. Bola mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kiri, mencoba mencari gambaran Baekhyun. Siapa tahu, Baekhyun juga menyadari kehadiran wanita itu.

Tapi, tempat duduk Baekhyun kosong. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun sedang mengemudikan mobil ini, bagaimana mungkin kaca tersebut tidak bisa menangkap pantulan Baekhyun?

Tiba-tiba di kaca tersebut, wanita itu bergerak dan mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya melepuh dan penuh luka, lalu ia tersenyum kejam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"TIDAK! J-JANGANN!"

. . .

"TIDAK! J-JANGANN!"

"_Hyung _kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun panik, ia menoleh kebelakang, Kyungsoo sudah menjerit dan meronta-ronta. Wajah imutnya dipenuhi peluh dan air mata, matanya membelalak kosong. Baekhyun seakan tak perduli tetap menjalankan mobilnya hingga memasuki pelataran sekolah.

Begitu mobil berhenti, Sehun langsung turun dan menuju pintu belakang, memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. "_Hyung, what's going on? Please tell me,_" pinta Sehun, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa Kyungsoo? Berlebihan sekali, sudahlah aku masuk duluan ya. Sehun, ini kunci mobilnya." Baekhyun melempar kunci mobil ke arah Sehun, Kyungsoo masih tetap menangis, sedang Sehun menatap sengit pada Baekhyun.

"_What happen with you moron?_" Baekhyun tak sekalipun menoleh dan melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka. Sejujurnya Sehun begitu panik, selama ini Baekhyun pasti jadi orang pertama yang khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak pernah marah pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sayang pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sangat suka menjahili Kyungsoo meski berakhir dengan menderita karena di Jujitsu oleh Kyungsoo.

Tapi belum pernah sekalipun Baekhyun tak perduli pada Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"_Hyung, _jangan menangis, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. _Hyung _mau pulang? Kalau iya, ini aku berikan kunci mobilnya. Tenangkan diri _hyung _dulu, apa ada masalah? Apa karena Jongin?" tanya Sehun khawatir, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"_T-There's someone here, _d-dia duduk di sampingku.. l-lalu Baekhyun _hyung_ t-tidak tertangkap di c-cermin.." jelas Kyungsoo terbata-bata, "_Hyung_ mungkin itu Cuma halusinasimu saja, tidak ada seorangpun disini, kalau ada ia masuk dari mana?"

"Aku bersumpah Sehun, aku bersumpah.. wanita itu memiliki luka di seluruh tubuhnya, ia duduk disebelahku dan menampilkan senyum mengerikan!" jerit Kyungsoo frustrasi, Sehun menatap Kyungsoo iba, tapi ia dari tadi tak menemukan wanita satupun di samping Kyungsoo maupun di dalam mobil ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _hyung _mau beristirahat di rumah?" tanya Sehun lagi, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo sekolah dalam keadaan seperti ini. "_Shireo! _Hiks, nanti wanita itu akan berada di sampingku, ia mengikuti kita.."

"Lalu apa _hyung _mau melanjutkan sekolah? _Hyung _yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu, lebih baik ia sekolah dalam keadaan seperti ini daripada harus berada di mobil dengan wanita yang tak kasat mata.

"Baiklah, istirahat nanti aku akan mengirim Jongin ke kelasmu. Kau tidak boleh sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini, sekarang ayo keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke kelas." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia mendahului Sehun untuk keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Sehun mengunci mobil tanpa ingin menatap mobil itu lagi.

Sehun bangkit dan memeriksa mobil itu kembali, takut sesuatu tertinggal di dalamnya. Lalu sebelum ia menutup mobil, bau bangkai yang amis memenuhi indera penciumannya. "Siapa yang berani membuang kotoran di mobil ini? Aish, aku harus menyuruh pak Jung untuk membersihkannya." Gumam Sehun, lalu menutup pintu mobilnya kasar.

**_Sehun's class_**

"Hei kau kenapa, tumben datangmu lebih lambat dariku?" goda Jongin, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sudah datang sedari tadi tahu, hanya ada sedikit masalah di parkiran." Jawab Sehun ketus, lalu mengeluarkan buku Geografi dari dalam tasnya.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran, "_Your girlfriend, she saw something weird inside our car._" Jawab Sehun pelan, Jongin memukul pundak Sehun. "Kau mengatai _hyung_mu sendiri wanita."

"Memang aku punya _hyung _yang _manly_ sepertiku?" tawa Sehun, "Eh albino, siapa bilang kau _manly? _Kau itu tak ada bedanya dengan _hyungdeul_mu yang cantik itu, malah lebih parah. Kau bahkan lebih penakut dari mereka."

Sehun memukulkan kotak pensilnya ke kepala Jongin, "Aish sakit bodoh! Oh iya tunggu, sesuatu yang aneh? Kyungie melihat apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran, Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Ia bilang, ada seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya, dan wanita itu sedikit buruk rupa. Lalu, wajah Baekhyun _hyung _tak terlihat di cermin. Aneh kan? Padahal jelas-jelas tak ada seorangpun di mobil kami, kalau soal Baekhyun _hyung _aku tak tahu karena aku berkirim pesan dengan Luhan dan tak sedikitpun menatap ke arah cermin." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin diam, tapi tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding. Biar bagaimanapun ia masih anak kelas satu SMA yang masih berhak takut pada hal-hal mengerikan, "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jongin. "Kyungsoo _hyung _sendiri yang mengatakannya dengan air mata dan peluh di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Selama ini hanya Kyungsoo _hyung _yang jarang berbohong padaku, tapi mungkin saja itu halusinasi bukan?"

"Siapa tahu itu kenyataan." Jongin menanggapi, "Tapi Kai! Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun _hyung _tak tertangkap di cermin? Yang harusnya tidak ada di cermin itu orang yang sudah meninggal, dan sedangkan Baekhyun masih hidup, masih bernafas." Kai –panggilan Jongin- hanya diam.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh lagi, kau tahu bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun _hyung _pada Kyungsoo _hyung_ kan? Mereka seperti anak kembar, perlakuan Baekhyun _hyung _pada Kyungsoo _hyung _selalu begitu berbeda. Ia sangat sayang pada Kyungsoo, dan tadi pagi, ia malah mengabaikan Kyungsoo _hyung._ Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya seperti itu!"

"_Jinjjha?_" Sehun mengangguk. "Kau harus waspada Hun."

**_Kyungsoo's class_**

"Kyung kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, semenjak ulangan tadi Kyungsoo benar-benar murung dan sama sekali tidak berbicara. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Chanyeol lurus, membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri karena tatapan Kyungsoo yang mengerikan.

"Kyung, semalam Baekhyun tak mengangkat teleponku, apa dia sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, berusaha mendapatkan tanggapan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin menajamkan pandangannya, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menyinggung Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo takut.

"Semalam Baekhyun _hyung _pingsan di stasiun, ia hampir tertabrak kereta namun orang-orang menyelamatkannya. Ia aneh Yeol, pagi tadi.. ia memanggil Tao _hyung mom, _l-lalu kau pasti tak percaya tapi aku bersumpah pagi tadi.. ketika aku melihat cermin di mobil, ia tak ada di cermin itu Yeol." Kyungsoo terisak kecil.

"Benarkah?"

"Tadi pagi, d-di cermin.. ada seorang wanita dengan wajah yang mengerikan duduk di sampingku. Padahal di sampingku tak ada orang satupun, lalu aku melihat Baekhyun _hyung, _disana tak ada seorangpun. Padahal ia yang mengemudikan mobil kami! Aku takut Yeol.."

"Ssst, tenang Kyung. Aku tidak akan marah kau menceritakan itu, mungkin itu memang benar. Mungkin memang ada seseorang tak kasat mata yang kau lihat di mobil tadi, atau mungkin ia memang bukan manusia. Tidak apa, hal seperti itu memang banyak terjadi Kyung. Tapi kalau soal Baekhyun tak terlihat maaf, itu sedikit aneh, karena Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih bernafas dan hanya yang bukan manusia yang tidak bisa tertangkap di cermin. Sudah tenanglah, nanti aku pasti akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun."

"_Gumawo _Yeol.." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lembut, "Sama-sama, jangan takut lagi ya."

**_Baekhyun's class_**

Chen menatap Baekhyun, sedari tadi teman sebangkunya itu tak menulis sehuruf pun di atas bukunya. Bahkan memperhatikan guru saja tidak, apalagi guru pertama langsung memberikan mereka tugas untuk dikerjakan dan Chen yakin Baekhyun tak mengerjakan tugasnya.

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, dan Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri. Chen jadi malas mengajaknya berbicara, ia pun beralih pada Suho dan Lay yang sedang membicarakan hal penting. Sepertinya rumus fisika atau apapun itu yang dibenci Chen, ia dan Baekhyun selama ini seperti berguru pada Suho dan Lay yang begitu rajin.

Guru lain masuk, _Mrs. _Seungyoon, guru bahasa Inggris yang paling muda di sekolah mereka. _Mrs. _Seungyoon mulai membuka daftar absensi yang dimilikinya, lalu mulai mengabsen dari absen paling atas.

"Kim Jongdae!"

"Hadir."

"Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Hadir _mrs._"

"Lee Jonghwa. Lee Kibum. Moon Jiseok. Seung Joonhwa."

"Hadir.."

"Wu Baekhyun." Chen menyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba sedikit dingin, tapi Baekhyun hanya melirik Chen malas. "Hei, _mrs. _Seungyoon memanggilmu, angkat tanganmu!"

"Wu Baekhyun?" Chen mendengus kesal mendapati Baekhyun yang tak mengangkat tangannya, '_Toh _yang diabsen alpa juga dia.' Batin Chen dalam hati. "Wu Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini? Sedari pagi saya juga tidak menjumpainya." Gumam Seungyoon, tapi karena keadaan kelas begitu hening jadi rata-rata bisa mendengar suara guru cantik itu.

"Jongdae, apa teman sebangkumu sakit?" tanya Seungyoon, Chen langsung membelalakkan matanya. "A-APA?" pekik Chen, "Maaf _mrs. _Orang aneh itu memang malas mengangkat tangannya, tapi dari tadi ia duduk disin—" Chen menoleh, dan tubuhnya bagai disiram es batu karena terkejut.

"B-Baekhyun dimana?!" pekik Chen lagi, di sampingnya tak ada jejak-jejak Baekhyun maupun peralatan sekolahnya. Chen beralih pada pintu kelas yang masih tertutup, tidak mungkin Baekhyun keluar lewat sana. Apalagi lewat jendela disaat kelas begitu penuh seperti ini.

'Setahuku Baekhyun manusia normal yang tidak bisa berteleportasi.' Batin Chen ngawur. "Jongdae?" panggil _mrs. _Seungyoon heran, "_Mrs. _Dari tadi Baekhyun ada disini, tapi mengapa ia hilang secepat angin?"

"Maaf Jongdae, tapi daritadi tempat disebelahmu sedang kosong." Yixing sontak menoleh ke arah Chen, "Hei Jongdae.. kau kenapa? Daritadi Baekhyun tidak datang, dan Joonmyeon saja yang menelpon ponselnya tak diangkat."

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan saja anak-anak, Zhang Yixing?" dan Chen pun hanya bisa pasrah karena _mrs. _Seungyoon lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya.

. . .

"_Yeobboseyyo? _Ada apa albino?" sapa Kai malas, ia baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di depan pintu kelas Kyungsoo yang sudah lengang bahkan hampir kosong, dan anak itu sudah menelponnya. "_BAWA PULANG KYUNGSOO HYUNG SEKARANG JUGA! INI PERINTAH KKAMJONG!_"

"Santai saja, iya iya kami pulang. Ada apa sih?" Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya, Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Setidaknya sepeninggal Chanyeol ia merasa tenang karena ada Jongin.

"_Ini gawat! Kau tahu, awalnya aku tak percaya. Tapi setelah melihat dua idiot, uhm maksudku Chanyeol hyung dan Chen hyung berteriak panik aku pergi ke kelas Baekhyun hyung. Dan tebak apa yang aku temukan! Baekhyun hyung tak masuk kelas sejak pagi! Padahal jelas-jelas ia pergi duluan tadi pagi! Dan satu lagi, Chen hyung merasa kalau Baekhyun ada di sebelahnya! Tapi ketika Mrs. Seungyoon mengabsen ia tidak melihat Baekhyun hyung, dan setelah itu Chen hyung bilang Baekhyun tak disampingnya lagi! Ternyata hanya mata Chen hyung yang berbeda, semua orang memang tak melihatnya!"_ terdengar helaan nafas panjang di ujung panggilan, Sehun pasti lelah berkata sepanjang itu.

"Kau.. tak bercanda kan?" Kai berhenti di depan kelas Kyungsoo, kakinya terasa membeku. Sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, Kai hanya meremas _smartphone _putihnya makin keras. "_BUAT APA AKU BERCANDA TENTANG KAKAKKU SENDIRI BODOH?! Yasudahlah, aku titip Kyungsoo hyung padamu. Jaga ia baik-baik atau aku akan membunuhmu dan menolakmu jadi kakak ipar. Arasseo?! Piippp—_"

"Ini bahkan belum beberapa jam dan sudah seaneh ini." Gumam Kai, lalu ia melangkah menemui Kyungsoo. Lelaki berkulit _tan _tersebut mencoba tenang dan tak membocorkan hal itu pada Kyungsoo, ia yakin Sehun memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya jadi memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. Anak itu pasti tidak mau kakak lelakinya histeris ketakutan lagi.

"Siapa yang menelponmu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, suaranya jauh lebih rileks dari pagi tadi. "Sehun, ia titip kue padaku." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia percaya karena Sehun memang suka merecoki acara kencan mereka dengan permintaannya yang aneh-aneh.

Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya agar mereka berjalan berbarengan, setelah Kyungsoo berdiri, mata Jongin langsung memicing ketika menatap pemandangan aneh di kemeja putih –di bagian kerah- milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie?"

"Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Apa kau habis terjatuh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa memang?"

"Itu.. di kemejamu ada bercak darah." Jongin langsung memutuskan untuk berlari secepat mungkin bersama Kyungsoo keluar sekolah, mencoba tidak memikirkan bahwa di kemeja belakang Kyungsoo bercak darah itu lumayan besar.

. . .

**_Wu Family's house_**

"_But dad! I'm telling the truth!_" Xiumin mengeraskan suaranya, memang diantara mereka ia yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar apa yang diceritakan adik-adiknya sehingga ia merasa perlu melaporkannya pada Kris.

Tapi Kris tidak percaya, tidak sama sekali.

Xiumin mendengus, ayahnya selalu seperti itu, tak pernah percaya dengan hal yang menurutnya takhayul. Apalagi melihat kedekatan Tao dan Baekhyun hari ini, yang demi Tuhan mengapa Baekhyun membantu Tao menyiapkan makan malam?!

Mereka sungguh tidak tahu, bagaimana Baekhyun pulang –karena kunci mobil ada di Sehun- dan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sampai duluan dibanding mereka? Tapi ketika Sehun menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Baekhyun tak membalas dengan satu katapun. Padahal mereka tahu, betapa cerewetnya Baekhyun.

"_Dad, _dia bukan Baekhyun kita." Xiumin menekankan kalimatnya, berusaha membuat Kris percaya. "Sudahlah Xiumin, jangan terlalu khawatir. Lagipula seharusnya kalian senang Baekhyun bisa akur dengan Tao kan? Seharusnya kau juga bisa seperti itu, lembaran lama harus ditutup dan kita mulai membuka lembaran baru."

'Aku tidak akan pernah mau menutup lembaran lama keluarga kita _dad._'

**_10.30 p.m_**

Sudah cukup larut bagi keluarga Wu, dan ini adalah jam dimana seharusnya mereka masuk kamar dan pergi tidur. Tapi Kris masih bergerak gelisah, Baekhyun sungguhan tidur bersama Tao di kamarnya di lantai satu, dan Baekhyun menyuruhnya pindah ke lantai dua –kamar Baekhyun-

Rumah itu sudah sepi karena hampir seluruhnya sudah tertidur, tinggal Kris yang berdiam diri menatap lantai bawah rumahnya. 'Jadi gagal buatku bersama dengan Tao.' Batin Kris kesal, ia kemudian masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan mencoba terlelap di atas tempat tidur anak keduanya itu.

Kris menatap pengharum ruangan otomatis di pojok kanan kamar Baekhyun, dalam posisi _on_. "Ya Tuhan, anak ini menyimpan apa di dalam kamarnya?" gumam Kris kesal. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Eunjung-ah!" Kris langsung berteriak ketika melihat _maid _itu berjalan di bawah, Eunjung menatap ke atas. "Iya tuan?" Kris menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke kamar Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Eunjung naik.

Setelah Eunjung berdiri di depan Kris, "Ada apa tuan?" tanya Eunjung, "Tolong kau periksa kamar Baekhyun, ada bau tidak sedap. Siapa tahu ada bangkai binatang, tolong cepat ya aku lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur."

"Baik tuan."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Eunjung keluar lagi, "Kamar tuan Baekhyun sudah saya bersihkan, tidak ada bangkai binatang dan bau tidak sedap. Mungkin tadi hanya angin yang membawa aroma tidak sedap dari luar, pengharum ruangan juga sudah saya atur tiap lima menit sekali."

"Ah, ya terima kasih. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, kau bisa kembali." Eunjung mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya. Kris masuk lagi ke kamar Baekhyun, dan merebahkan dirinya, lalu menutup mata. Bau itu sudah tidak ada lagi, dan ia bisa tenang.

Tess!

Baru saja Kris terlelap ke alam mimpi, ada sesuatu yang basah menetes ke pelipisnya. Kris memegang pelipisnya, ada cairan pekat disana. Ketika ia mengusapkan jarinya di pelipis itu, tubuh Kris langsung menegang.

"D-Darah?" cicit Kris, ia menatap ke langit-langit kamar itu, namun tak ada apapun di atas sana. Seketika Kris menyesal tak mempercayai cerita Xiumin sore tadi.

**_Tao-Baekhyun's room_**

Tao menutup matanya, tapi ia merasa tubuhnya tak mau ikut rileks. Aneh sekali, tiap malam di rumah ini, Tao selalu berhasil tidur dengan lelapnya. Meskipun Kris tidak ada di sampingnya karena harus menginap di kantor, ia masih bisa tidur dengan lelap. Namun, mengapa ketika ada Baekhyun di sampingnya ia tak bisa tertidur dengan damai?

Tao sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hari ini, tak ada yang aneh dengan semalam selain Baekhyun yang jatuh pingsan dan dibawa pulang oleh orang lain. Tapi hari ini sikap Baekhyun sungguh berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat padanya, yang entah mengapa Tao lebih suka sikap Baekhyun yang berbalik pelan-pelan daripada berbalik langsung tanpa ada alasan apapun.

Tao diam, namun ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh lehernya. Otomatis mata Tao membuka lebar, Baekhyun ada di atasnya dan jari-jari lentik milik anak itu sedang mencekik lehernya. "B-Baekh.." suara Tao terputus karena cekikan di leher Baekhyun semakin erat.

Tao memukul-mukul lengan Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya, tapi mata Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. 'Ini bukan Baekhyun!' Tao menjerit dalam hatinya, biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun membenci dirinya sebelum hari ini, mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu selalu bersinar ramah. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun bermain-main dengan adiknya.

"H-Hentikan.." Tao berusaha berbicara dengan suara putus-putus, namun Baekhyun tak menghentikan cekikannya. Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Namun sedetik kemudian, ketika ia membuka mata, di depannya bukan Baekhyun.

Melainkan seorang wanita mengerikan, setengah wajah wanita itu hampir hancur. Sontak Tao mengarahkan lengannya ke leher wanita itu, ia tak perduli bagaimana tekstur kulit wanita itu sama sekali tak mirip manusia –atau memang bukan- ia berbalik mencekik wanita itu dengan sekuat tenaga agar wanita itu melepaskan tangannya. Bukannya melepaskan tangan, wanita itu malah menggoreskan kukunya di leher Tao, seolah berusaha memutus urat nadinya.

"ARGH!"

. . .

"ARGH!"

Itu pekikan Tao, suaranya keras sekali. Hingga bisa membangunkan Kris, Sehun, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka langsung berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Tao, Kris membukanya paksa. Dan terkejut melihat pemandangan di dalamnya.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI ADIKKU!" pekik Xiumin, jelas ia panik Tao mencekik adiknya begitu erat. Tao sontak sadar, dan tubuhnya berkeringat. 'B-Bukankah tadi ia yang mencekikku? M-mengapa jadi aku yang mencekik dirinya?' Tao berkata dalam hati, setelah ia melepaskan jarinya, Baekhyun langsung menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" maki Sehun, Tao diam, ia bersandar di ranjang itu. "T-Tadi d-dia bukan Baekhyun, ada s-seorang wanita mencekikku. Aku bersumpah!" jelas Tao terbata-bata, Kyungsoo memperhatikan leher Tao, lalu beralih pada leher Baekhyun.

"Tapi di leher Tao _hyung _tidak ada bekas cekikan seperti di leher Baekhyun _hyung._" Gumam Kyungsoo, Tao sendiri kaget. Bukankah tadi di lehernya ada goresan karena kuku wanita tersebut?

"Baek kau tak apa?" tanya Xiumin, Baekhyun masih bernafas seperti orang habis berlari jauh. Kemudian ia menatap Xiumin, "_Hyung_ dia gila! Apa maunya! Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengerti dia, tapi dia malah ingin membunuhku!"

"Baekhyun maaf, tapi tadi sungguh, aku melihat seseorang yang lain! Ia memakai tubuhmu!" balas Tao tak mau kalah.

"Omong kosong, _dad _mulai hari ini jangan bertukar kamar denganku lagi. Aku semakin muak dengannya, ternyata aku gagal memberinya kesempatan." Lalu Baekhyun beralih keluar kamar, Tao menghela nafas lelah.

"Xiumin, kurasa aku percaya dengan ceritamu tadi sore. Sepertinya ada hal mistis yang sedang terjadi, aku mencium bau bangkai dan juga ada darah yang secara misterius menetes ke kepala _dad._"

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Tidak mungkin Sehun dan Kyungsoo berbohong." Kemudian Tao merasa lehernya perih, dan ketika ia mematut dirinya di cermin, ada sebuah goresan berwarna merah yang baru saja muncul di kulitnya.

"_Dad, _lakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun _hyung_ kenapa-kenapa." Pinta Kyungsoo, "Baik. _Dad _akan lakukan sesuatu, tapi kalian tenang dulu. Ini sudah larut, lebih baik kalian tidur."

. . .

"Minnie~" Xiumin yang menatap Jongdae datang mendesah lega, Luhan baru saja pulang beberapa saat yang lalu dan Xiumin sama sekali tak ingin pulang ke rumahnya yang seolah-olah penuh ancaman untuk saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Xiumin mengangguk, "Chen.. aku tidak mau pulang." Chen memeluk Xiumin dan menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung, _aku mengerti. Kantung matamu terlihat jelas, ada apa?"

"_Another problem, _Tao mencekik Baekhyun. Tapi ia bilang Baekhyun yang mencekiknya pertama kali, dan ia bilang ada wanita yang mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun. Sejujurnya aku sedikit percaya, apalagi dengan hal aneh pada Baekhyun kemarin. Tapi.. aku juga tidak mau ia mencekik adikku seperti itu."

"Baekhyun memang sangat aneh kemarin." Mata Chen menerawang. "Apa cerita yang disampaikan Sehun kemarin benar? Apa benar Baekhyun tak datang?" Chen mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah, aku sempat memegang lengannya. Tapi ia tidak bersuara sedikitpun."

"Aku harus apa Chen? Aku anak paling tua, aku harus bertanggung jawab." Chen mengelus pipi _chubby _Xiumin, "_Everything is gonna be alright hyung, _tenanglah. Jangan menghadapi hal ini dengan gegabah, karena hal ini juga akan berdampak pada kondisi mental kalian. Salah-salah 'hal itu' akan memasuki dirimu juga, karena sesuatu yang mistis seperti itu tidak akan pernah berhenti di satu tubuh saja. Ia akan berpindah-pindah."

"Lebih baik aku yang dirasuki daripada adikku Chen.." Chen menggeleng. "Jangan berharap hal yang buruk juga, lebih baik _hyung _berharap agar sesuatu yang merasuki Baekhyun cepat mengembalikan diri Baekhyun yang asli. Lakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, Kai dan juga Sehun. Mereka pergi ke gereja tadi, apa kau mau besok sepulang kau kuliah aku mengantarmu ke gereja juga?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu hal yang bagus." Chen mencium dahi Xiumin menenangkan.

**_Wu Family's house_**

Ting tong!

Sehun yang membaca majalah di ruang tamu tersentak mendengar bunyi bel, namun ketika ia akan berdiri Tao sudah membuka pintu lebih dahulu. Sehun mendengus, karena kejadian ini, Tao tak kunjung masuk kuliah dan mengambil cuti lebih lama. 'Mungkin ia tidak ingin lulus.' Batin Tao.

"_Annyeonghasseyo._" Ketika mendengar suara ramah, Sehun langsung berlari keluar, itu bibinya!

"Bibi!" jerit Sehun, ia langsung memeluk wanita berumur tiga puluhan di depannya. Adik mendiang ibunya, Victoria. "Hai Sehunna, _aigoo, _besar sekali kau." Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut, hatinya menghangat dengan kedatangan keluarganya.

Di sebelah Victoria ada lelaki tampan bermata sipit, itu Lee Jinki. Suami Victoria sekaligus ayah angkat dari anak semata wayang Victoria dengan mantan suaminya yang lama. "Hai." Sapa Jinki, Sehun tersenyum canggung. Ini kali ketiga ia bertatap muka dengan suami bibinya. Jinki menggendong Jinri, anak mereka.

"Hai Jinri,"

"Hai _oppa._" Jinri masih dibawah tiga tahun, gigi susunya saja belum ada yang tanggal. Sehun mempersilahkan mereka masuk, kemudian Kyungsoo juga menyambut mereka.

Mereka berkenalan dengan Tao, tentu saja ketika mereka menikah kan mereka menikah diam-diam di Amerika. Hampir seluruh saudara Kris, Tao dan Caroline tidak menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka.

Meski ada sedikit rasa sedih karena Victoria tahu apa yang menyebabkan kakaknya meninggal, tapi ia berusaha menerima. Lagipula memang sudah takdir Caroline untuk pergi duluan daripada mereka. "Sekarang kau umur berapa Tao?"

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan S2 ku _jiejie._" Mereka mengobrol dalam bahasa China, karena Victoria juga lancar berbahasa China. Sehun beralih meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju ruang keluarga, disana ada Kyungsoo dan Jinri yang sedang menonton televisi bersama.

Jinri yang masih dalam usia balita berlarian ke berbagai arahm membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertawa-tawa karena tingkah lucunya. Kemudian Jinri berdiri di depan lorong rumah mereka yang sengaja tak digunakan, ia berdiri lama, hingga Kyungsoo menyusul di belakang Jinri.

"Ada apa Jinri?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jinri menatap ke arah Sehun lama.

"Sehun _oppa, _itu temanmu. Ia menunggumu." Jinri menunjuk lorong tersebut, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, lorong itu sedang kosong!

**TBC**

**HUAAAAA SUMPAH AKU TAKUT SENDIRI BIKINNYA T-T AKU GABAKAL BIKIN FF INI KALAU GAADA ORANG T-T**

**Dan part terakhir itu kenyataan tepatnya kemarin malam, abis maghrib gitu. Aku lagi ngetik ff ini udah separuh part di rumah saudara, tiba-tiba keponakan aku umurnya sekitar dua tahunan berdiri di dekat tv liatin lorong yang dijadiin gudang. Terus dia ngeliatin aku, terus tiba-tiba dia ngomong, suaranya udah kaya April di Conjuring-_,,-**

**"Tante, itu temenmu, ditunggu." **

**Padahal gaada orang ;A; dan itu lorongnya gelap. Aku langsung nutup laptop gapake ngesave, dan gatau kenapa laptop ngerestart sendiri, ilang deh filenya dan harus ngetik ulang-_- parno abis.. merinding, mana anak kecil kan gitu... ;A; aku hampir frustrasi gamau ngetik :'D **

**Yaudahlah curhatnya hehehe.. **

**Oh ya, aku mau bilang, hantunya bukan ibunya mereka ya. Nanti di chapt selanjutnya aku ceritain lagi ^^**

**last, Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: ** Athiya064  
**Tittle: **Hateful  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T-M  
**Genre: **Horror, Mistery, Death Chara, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **4313  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

_"Sehun oppa, itu temanmu. Ia menunggumu." Jinri menunjuk lorong tersebut, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, lorong itu sedang kosong!_

Kyungsoo meremas pundak mungil Jinri sedikit keras, Jinri menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo karena lengannya sedikit sakit. "_O-Oppa_?" panggil Jinri, "Jinri.. kita kembali saja ya, mungkin teman Sehun _oppa _ingin bermain berdua saja dengannya."

Dugh!

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan Sehun yang melempar bantal sofa ke punggungnya, "_Hyung_ kau apa-apaan?!" bentak Sehun kesal, ia saja masih takut dan Kyungsoo mau meninggalkannya?!

"Benalkah ia ingin belmain beldua saja dengan Sehun _oppa?_" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "_Oppa _ juga tidak tahu." Kyungsoo memegang pinggang Jinri, bersiap menggendong balita itu dan mengajaknya ke ruang tengah.

"_Neomu yeppeoyeo.. _Kyungsoo _oppa, _jangan meninggalkannya. Teman Sehun _oppa _ takut cendilian." Jinri yang berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo masih menatap lorong itu, wajahnya berubah sendu. Kyungsoo jadi bingung.

"Kyungsoo! Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?" Victoria berlari masuk, perasaannya sedari tadi sedikit tidak enak. "T-Tidak ada _ahjumma, _Jinri.. kamu ikut dengan _eomma_ saja ya, nanti Kyungsoo _oppa _yang menemani Sehun disini."

"_Alasseo._ _Eomma, kajja!_" Jinri turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan menggandeng Victoria menuju halaman belakang, Sehun masih mematung di tempatnya, Kyungsoo menatap lorong itu dan menghela nafas berat.

'Sekali ini, aku membiarkanmu ada disana. Asal jangan mengganggu kami.' Lalu Kyungsoo meninggalkan lorong itu dan mendatangi Sehun.

. . .

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin menatap takut pada Baekhyun, memang hari ini Baekhyun 'sedikit normal' dan tidak menjadi aneh seperti kemarin. Ia juga bersikap seperti biasa pada Tao, dan mengembalikan sikap ketusnya. Membuat Kris bisa bernafas lega dan menghadiri rapat di luar kota, meninggalkan anak-anaknya serta Tao.

Tapi yang menjadi sumber ketakutan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo adalah sosok Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut kamar Kyungsoo, tadi saja Kyungsoo langsung panik begitu Baekhyun masuk kamarnya. Makanya ia memanggil Xiumin masuk ke kamarnya.

Kini Kyungsoo bisa sedikit tenang, Baekhyun sesekali bercanda dengan Xiumin. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya, memang diantara yang lain, Kyungsoo adalah yang paling rajin. Sementara Xiumin cukup cerdas, tanpa belajarpun Xiumin pasti mendapatkan nilai yang baik.

_Drrtt.. drrt.._

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel berwarna putih miliknya, menggeser layar ponsel itu dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**_From: Xiumin Hyung_**

**_Kyung... tidakkah kau merasa 'sesuatu' itu mengendalikan Baekhyun? Kau bisa lihat ia begitu normal hari ini.. aku rasa Baekhyun bisa merebut dirinya kembali hari ini._**

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Xiumin, dengan santainya Xiumin mengerjai Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk ke arah Xiumin.

"Kyung! Kau menyimpan _bibble_mu dimana?" Kyungsoo menoleh, Baekhyun sedang menatap ke deretan buku Kyungsoo yang diletakkan di rak dekat jendela dan hampir menyerupai perpustakaan mini. "Ada di paling atas, kenapa?"

Baekhyun berjinjit, meraih sebuah _bibble _yang disimpan dalam sebuah tas kain berwarna biru tua, lalu duduk dan membuka beberapa lembar. "_It's been a while since the last time i went to church._" Gumam Baekhyun, 'Jelas kenapa kau begitu mudah dirasuki,_ hyung._' Batin Kyungsoo kesal. Kakak-kakak dan adiknya susah sekali bila diajak ke gereja bersama. Bahkan kebaktian wajib di hari Minggu saja mereka anggap angin lalu.

"Baek aku rasa kau butuh ke gereja, aku dan Chen sudah pergi ke gereja kemarin. Pergilah esok hari, ada kebaktian wajib bukan?" Baekhyun menatap Xiumin, lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun membaca _bibble _itu dalam hatinya, dan entah ini perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau memang oksigen diantara mereka membawa aura menenangkan yang kuat. Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya, berusaha merenggangkan otot dan syaraf tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kaku.

Kyungsoo memandang salib yang sengaja ia letakkan di sebelah bingkai berisi foto keluarganya, tersenyum haru. '_Thanks god, _semoga ini awal yang baik untuk kita semua.' Batin Kyungsoo.

Penuh harap...

. . .

Lee Jinki menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, ia sedang membaca koran pagi ini dengan ditemani segelas teh ginseng hangat. Tubuhnya yang sensitif membuat dokter melarang ia mendekati segala jenis minuman yang mengandung kafein. Apalagi kesibukan Jinki yang juga membuatnya harus pandai-pandai menjaga kesehatan, hari ini saja ia baru pulang dini hari.

Disampingnya Victoria sibuk menghubungi seseorang, namun sepertinya orang itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya. "Siapa yang kau hubungi, hm?" tanya Jinki lembut, Victoria hanya menampilkan telapak tangannya, menyuruh Jinki menahan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu.

"_Yeobboseyyo, _Shi Yuan _oppa?_" Jinki mengernyit, 'Buat apa ia menelpon pendeta itu?' batin Jinki bingung. Shi Yuan adalah sepupu jauh Victoria yang tinggal di China, Sebenarnya Shi Yuan bukan benar-benar seorang pendeta, ia hanya seorang Kristiani yang sangat taat dan aktif dalam berbagai aktifitas gereja jadi menurut Jinki orang itu tak ada bedanya dengan pendeta, mungkin.

"_Oppa, _aku butuh bantuan.. ini mengenai Jinri. Apa _oppa _tahu mengapa ia menangis seharian? Kami baru saja pulang semalam dari rumah Yifan, ya, kemarin pagi aku mengunjungi rumah Yifan. Lalu kami masih tinggal disana sampai malam karena sore harinya Jinki harus buru-buru menemui _client_ dan ketika malam baru pak Jung menjemput. Tapi ketika aku membawa Jinri kekamarnya, ia berteriak dalam tidurnya, tapi tidak terbangun. Seperti mengalami _sleep paralyzed, _aku begitu panik _oppa._"

Jinki melebarkan mata sipitnya, ia melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Victoria. Pasalnya ketika ia pulang, ia menemukan anak dan istrinya tertidur pulas. Tapi memang tidak biasa Victoria tidur disamping Jinri, selama ini Jinri merasa baik-baik saja tidur sendirian karena kamarnya ada di samping kamar Jinri dan Victoria, jadi ketika ia mimpi buruk ia langsung pindah ke kamar orangtuanya.

"Jinri baru tidur ketika fajar menyingsing, sekitar pukul setengah empat pagi." Victoria menghela nafas berat, Jinki mendesah paham. Ia baru sampai rumah jam lima pagi, jelas anak dan istrinya sudah terlelap.

"Apa maksud _oppa _dengan kejadian aneh? Setahuku Jinri tidak mengalami apa-apa belakangan hari ini, bahkan ia masih baik-baik saja ketika kami berada di rumah Yifan." Jelas Victoria, kentara sekali ia begitu cemas. "_MWO?! _Apa maksud _oppa _dengan sesuatu membuntutinya di jalan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menelpon _oppa _kembali kalau ada perkembangan." Setelah panggilan berakhir Victoria langsung meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Jinki. Victoria menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menjelaskan kejadian apa saja, semenjak malam, tepatnya pukul sepuluh malam. Harusnya Jinri sudah tertidur dengan lelap di tempat tidurnya, hal itu yang menyakinkan Victoria untuk meninggalkan Jinri di tempat tidur dan memilih melanjutkan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di depan televisi.

Sampai Victoria merasa sedikit lelah dan ketiduran, ia bangun ketika mendengar jeritan anak kecil yang begitu nyaring, awalnya Victoria bangun karena mengira televisi di depannya masih menyala dengan suara keras, namun ketika ia membuka mata televisi di depannya justru menayangkan acara memasak yang tayang malam hari. Ia pun panik dan berlari menuju kamar anaknya, dan benar saja. Jinri menjerit-jerit tak karuan, namun mata balita itu masih terpejam. Victoria berupaya memeluk Jinri, ia merasakan tangan dan kaki Jinri begitu dingin jadi Victoria menyelimutinya. Namun dahi dan leher Jinri panas sekali, seolah-olah ia terkena demam tinggi. Victoria pun meraih plester pereda demam, namun hal itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Dan semakin pagi semakin keadaan Jinri parah, tak hanya berteriak ia juga menendang ke segala arah. Meski Victoria mengguncang tubuh Jinri dengan keras, Jinri tetap tak membuka matanya. Jinri baru tenang ketika jam berdentang dan menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, dan ia mulai bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Lalu, Shi Yuan _hyung _bilang apa?" tanya Onew penasaran, ia sedikit panik juga. Meski Jinri bukanlah darah dagingnya, tapi karena ia menikahi Victoria semenjak Jinri baru berusia sepuluh bulan, ia jadi begitu menyayangi Jinri bagai anak kandungnya.

"Shi Yuan _oppa _bilang.. bisa saja ada 'sesuatu' yang membuntuti Jinri, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia bilang aku harus memperhatikan setiap tingkah laku Jinri, karena bisa saja.. ia melakukan hal yang melebihi batas kewajaran."

"Bagaimana Shi Yuan _hyung _tahu hal semacam itu?" tanya Jinki penasaran. "Aku belum cerita?" Jinki menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Victoria.

"Ayah Shi Yuan, ibuku dan ayah mendiang istri Yifan adalah saudara kandung. Kedua orangtua Caroline adalah orang Korea asli, hanya ketika Caroline remaja mereka memutuskan tinggal di Amerika untuk melanjutkan bisnis. Sementara ibuku merupakan asli Korea dan ayahku berdarah China, Shi Yuan juga sama sepertiku, hanya ibunya yang berdarah China."

"Shi Yuan memiliki kembaran, bernama Choi Siwon. Padahal marga keluarga kami adalah Lee, itu semua karena permintaan ibu. Ibu bilang, cucu pertama keluarga ini bila lelaki harus diberi marga Choi, aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu alasannya. Dan kembaran Siwon, diberi nama China karena ibunya orang China, ia adalah Lee Shi Yuan. Mereka berdua tumbuh dengan sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang, Siwon _oppa _merupakan kakak yang begitu baik dan menjadi teladan. Singkat kata ia sangat sempurna dibandingkan dengan Shi Yuan, bahkan dalam hal akademik dan beribadah, meskipun kala itu umur kami dibawah dua puluh tahun."

"Tapi Siwon marah besar ketika mereka baru saja lulus SMA, adiknya Shi Yuan telah mencicipi narkoba ataupun minuman keras, bahkan adiknya hampir saja melakukan hubungan seks diluar nikah. Sebagai kakak ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membawa adiknya ke jalan yang benar, dan Shi Yuan malah membantah kakaknya. Shi Yuan bilang, ia tidak percaya pada Tuhan."

"Mendengar itu Siwon _oppa _sangat marah dan langsung berniat membawa Shi Yuan ke pendeta, memohon pengampunan dosa atas adiknya tersebut. Tapi dalam perjalanan, mobil yang mereka tumpangi terlibat kecelakaan maut. Shi Yuan koma berhari-hari, tapi ia selamat. Namun Siwon _oppa, _pengemudi mobil tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Semenjak itu Shi Yuan menyadari kesalahannya, kehilangan kakak yang mendukungnya membuatnya terpukul. Dan ia pun kembali pada kebenaran atas kesadaran dirinya sendiri, hingga ia seperti sekarang. Dalam koma, ia benar-benar tahu kalau ia berada di ambang kematian, dan entah bagaimana indra keenamnya berfungsi, singkatnya ia seperti seorang cenayang."

Jinki mengangguk-angguk, "Mungkin ia sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada anak kita." Gumam Jinki, "Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita menemui Jinri. Ini sudah jam delapan pagi dan ia belum bangun, tidak biasanya."

Jinki pun entah mengapa mengikuti langkah Victoria menuju kamar anaknya, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika membuka pintu. "JINRI!"

Jinri sedang berdiri di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar!

Dan kamar Jinri ada di lantai dua, jelas kalau selangkah saja ia melangkah ia akan jatuh kehalaman rumah mereka yang dipenuhi kerikil-kerikil hias. Padahal Victoria tak pernah membuka jendela itu, ia hanya membuka ventilasinya saja.

Jinki langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Jinri dari belakang, lalu menggendong anak balitanya. "Jinri, ada apa sayang? Kenapa beridiri di jendela? _Appa _kan sudah bilang itu berbahaya, jangan berlaku seperti ini lagi, _ne?_"

"Tapi _eonnie _tadi bilang, ia akan mengajakku telbang." Jinki menatap aneh, 'Terbang? Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada yang ingin mencelakakan Jinri!' batin Jinki. "Jinri, bukankah _appa _pernah bilang.. tidak ada manusia yang bisa terbang seperti peri, bahkan seorang Spiderman saja butuh jaring laba-labanya, Superman butuh jubahnya, Aladin dan _Princess _Jasmine juga butuh permadani ajaibnya. Jadi, apabila ada yang mengajak Jinri terbang, Jinri harus bertanya pada _eomma _dan _appa _ya?"

"Jadi yang tadi.."

"_Eonnie_ itu berbohong." Victoria tersenyum kecil, Jinri mengangguk polos. Biar bagaimanapun ia mempercayai ibunya jauh melebihi siapapun. "Jinri, kita makan pagi dulu _ne?_" Jinri mengangguk dan membuntuti ibunya menuju ruang makan.

. . .

"Yi Fan, ini aku. Aku dengar.. kau mengalami sedikit kekacauan di rumahmu, apa kau ingat Shi Yuan _oppa?_ Pesawatnya tiba hari ini dari Beijing, sepertinya hal itu 'menular' pada anakku. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita berkumpul di rumahmu saja? Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik Yifan, kau tidak bisa membiarkannya." Victoria berkata pada Kris yang berada di seberang panggilan telepon.

"_Ne aku tahu Vic noona, awalnya aku sedikit menyesal membiarkan hal ini. Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk menjemput Shi Yuan ge. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun anakku ataupun semua keluargaku dirasuki, aku ingin hidup kami normal.._"

"Tapi hidupmu sudah tidak normal semenjak kau berselingkuh Kris!" geram Victoria, entah mengapa ia menjadi terpancing.

"_Noona! Kita tidak membicarakan hal ini! Ini mengenai keluargaku dan setan sialan yang—_"

"Karena kau arogan Kris! Kau tak pernah mendengar perkataan anak-anakmu, pernahkah kau duduk di samping mereka seperti dulu? Pernahkah kau menjadi ayah idola bagi Sehun lagi? Tidak! Kau ingat pesan kakakku sebelum meninggal, agar kau menyayangi mereka, bukan mengabaikan mereka. Dan kau malah menikah dengan orang lain yang tak mereka kenal! Bahkan jarak umur antara istri baru dan anak-anakmu tak sampai sepuluh tahun Kris! Ayah macam apa kau?!"

"_Noona hentikan! Jangan menyalahkan aku terus! Aku juga tidak mau hal seperti ini terjadi.."_

"Tapi ini memang semua salahmu! Setidaknya seandainya dulu kau bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi, mereka masih memiliki ibu untuk berbagi kesah. Yasudahlah, tak ada gunanya juga aku mencercamu. Yang jelas, aku ingin anakku kembali Kris. Dan anakku menjadi seperti ini, setelah melihat seseorang di gudang rumahmu."

Klik!

Victoria mematikan ponselnya kasar, lalu meletakkan ponsel itu sembarangan.

Sementara di kantornya, Kris memijat dahinya yang berdenyut tiba-tiba. Ia mengusap bingkai foto keluarganya yang lama, ketika Caroline istrinya masih hidup. "Maafkan aku Carol.. Hukum saja aku, semoga ini bukan keinginanmu untuk menyakiti anak-anak kita.." bisik Kris pada bingkai foto tersebut.

Tokk.. tokk!

"Masuk." Jawab Kris datar, tak lama masuklah wanita cantik yang dikenal sebagai sekretaris Kris. "Permisi pak, jadwal anda hari ini adalah.."

"Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini Soyou, dan kalau ada klien penting yang benar-benar perlu kehadiranku, kirim saja Kyuhyun _hyung_ untuk menemui mereka. Dan tolong bereskan kantorku, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, ah ya satu lagi kirim pak Kim untuk menjemput tamu atas nama Shi Yuan di bandara kedatangan dari Beijing."

"B-Baik pak.. t-tapi Shawol _corp. _Bilang mereka akan.."

"Batalkan semua!" bentak Kris, Soyou menunduk. "_Jeongseohamnida sajangnim, _saya mengerti."

"Maaf Soyou, aku sedikit pusing hari ini."

. . .

"Eunjung, aku pergi dulu ya." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Eunjung, _maid _yang cukup dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba Eunjung berubah pucat, dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dan berlari keluar rumah.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Baekhyun, sungguh rasanya hari kemarin ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan rasanya tubuhnya beku dan secara tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, ia hanya bisa melihat orang-orang disekitarnya selalu menatapnya aneh, ia hanya bisa melihat ia selalu ada di sekeliling orang yang paling ia benci di rumah, semuanya menjadi begitu aneh.

Hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sejenak, semenjak tadi pagi, ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih ringan. Tidak sesak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin ia alami, 'Aku rindu Chanyeol..' batin Baekhyun, ia begitu ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu, rasanya sudah berhari-hari ia tidak menemui Chanyeol lagi.

Tiba-tiba kilasan peristiwa yang pernah Baekhyun alami terputar secara acak di otaknya, Baekhyun ingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Baekhyun ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia menemui wanita cantik dengan memakai gaun di stasiun.

'T-Tidak mungkin!' batin Baekhyun, perlahan ia bisa memahami apa yang terjadi padanya. Jelas saja Baekhyun menjadi aneh dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar, itu karena bukan ia yang mengendalikan tubuhnya! tapi orang lain..

"Chanyeol! Aku harus bilang padanya!" Baekhyun merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan.

**_To: Yeollie Park_**

**_Chanyeol! Kita bertemu di gereja St. Agnes, aku tunggu kau disana._**

Begitu pesan itu terkirim, Baekhyun segera memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan meminta untuk diantar kesana. Sebenarnya gereja itu cukup jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, tapi cukup dekat dengan rumah Chanyeol oleh sebab itu Baekhyun ingin menuju kesana.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit, Baekhyun sampai di gereja yang tak terlalu besar namun memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Bunga sakura yang seolah mekar sepanjang musim, bahkan di musim gugur dan salju, menambah kesan indah disana. Aura positif langsung terasa begitu kaki Baekhyun menjejakkan di rerumputan taman. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti belum datang, oleh sebab itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol di toko buku yang letaknya hanya sepuluh meter dari gereja tersebut.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah novel terjemahan, dan membaca sinopsisnya. Ia sudah menghubungi Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu mampir ke toko buku tersebut dan menjemputnya. "_Aigoo, _lelahnya pundakku." Keluh Baekhyun, ia memijat-mijat pundaknya sedikit keras.

.

..

Drapp! Drappp!

Chanyeol berlari masuk ke dalam buku itu, hujan deras yang turun tiba-tiba membuatnya kewalahan dan terjebak macet di perjalanan. Mata bulatnya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan toko buku tersebut, berusaha mencari Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol senang karena Kyungsoo bilang, Baekhyun sudah 'lumayan kembali seperti sedia kala'.

"Yo! Byunbaek!" gumam Chanyeol pelan tatkala ia melihat Baekhyun ada di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Namun mata Chanyeol menyipit, ada seseorang yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang...

Seorang wanita.

Chanyeol curiga, karena setahunya ia tifak pernah mengenal gadis tersebut, gadis tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Bukan, Chanyeol bukan cemburu.. karena nyatanya posisi Baekhyun dan wanita tersebut sama sekali tidak mesra.

Gadis itu seolah-olah sedang memaksa Baekhyun menggendong tubuhnya, kedua tangan wanita itu memeluk erat leher Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan betapa eratnya posisi mereka.

"Chanyeol!" sapa Baekhyun riang, Baekhyun melangkah maju ke arah Chanyeol. Dan gadis di belakang tubuh Baekhyun seolah-olah terseret oleh langkah kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol mengusap matanya kasar.

"B-Baek.." cicit Chanyeol, ini aneh, sungguh! "Ada apa? Lama sekali, aku sudah menunggu sedari tadi tahu. Ngomong-ngomong leherku pegal, mungkin aku terlalu lama berdiri." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lehernya, seolah-olah wanita di punggungnya itu tidak ada.

Atau memang wanita itu tidak nyata.

"Baekhyun, kita harus pergi ke gereja itu! Sekarang!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun menuju gereja di dekat toko buku tersebut.

..

"_W-Wae?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba berlari?" tanya Baekhyun heran, "Baekhyun kita harus segera masuk ke gereja, setelah kebaktian berakhir kita harus bertemu dengan Pendeta Jung. Ia adalah kenalan _appa_ku, kita harus secepatnya menyelesaikan ini."

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia hanya berlari berusaha menghindari titik-titik hujan yang bertambah deras. Ketika atap gereja dengan bangunan yang cukup tua itu melindungi keduanya, Chanyeol bernafas lega. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna putih miliknya dan mengusapkannya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Baekhyun.." Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh, pendeta Jung mendatanginya. "_A-Ahjussi, _tidak memimpin kebaktian?" lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat, "Tidak. Pendeta Kim menggantikanku, uhm dan Chanyeol.. kau membawa _tamu _ya."

"Hmm ya.. begitulah, sepertinya ia _ikut _dijalan tadi." Pendeta Jung memberikan senyum tipis, "Maaf Chanyeol, kalian tidak bisa masuk kedalam tempat suci ini. Kita duduk di beranda saja, aku tahu kalian memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab, bukan?"

Chanyeol tahu apa artinya itu, seseorang yang dirasuki atau diikuti seperti Baekhyun tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruang suci gereja. Tentu saja itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, paus di Vatikan sudah memberikan peraturan tertulis untuk itu.

"Ini berawal dari beberapa malam yang lalu, ketika Baekhyun memilih pulang naik kereta api.." Chanyeol menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun, sesekali ditambahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa sebenarnya yang bersama kalian tidak jahat, justru ia bermaksud baik dan berterima kasih. Hanya saja, ia tidak melalui cara yang benar, dan Baekhyun tidak berusaha menolak gangguannya. Aku senang kau bisa menguasai dirimu nak, meski aku tahu ia takkan semudah itu melepaskanmu, kau harus berusaha."

"Tidak bisakah anda membantu 'mengusir'nya?" pendeta itu lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan seulas senyum yang tak terbaca maknanya. "Maaf nak, aku tidak berwenang. Dan aku tidak bisa.. maafkan aku."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, "Bila ada gangguan lagi, tinggallah disini." Setelah mendapat solusi yang cukup menjanjikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti kebaktian selanjutnya.

. . .

**_Wu family's living room_**

"Oh _Hyung wasseoyeo? _Dan hai Chen, lama sekali kau tidak kemari." Sapa Baekhyun ceria, Chen berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menatap layar laptopnya, sejujurnya ia masih sedikit ngeri dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, ia memiliki informasi yang cukup bagus. Dan sialnya Xiumin menyuruhnya memberitahukan berita itu dirumah 'berhantu' milik mereka.

"_Dad _belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, ia melirik-lirik, Kyungsoo ada di dapur bersama dengan juru masak mereka. Sementara Sehun sedang memainkan _game _melalui televisi mereka. "Belum, kau tahulah _daddy_nya Sehun itu bagaimana."

"Ah, oh ya orang sialan itu tidak dirumah ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Xiumin menolak untuk menjawab dan hanya mencomot camilan kripik kentang yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa tepat didepan Chen, "Chenchen! Rasanya lama sekali tidak melihatmu, teman sebangkuku~" Chen mendengus, 'memang kau tidak melihatku beberapa hari ini Baek_._' Batin Chen, yang melihatnya kan 'hantu' Baekhyun.

"_Dad _bilang ShiYuan _ahjussi _datang hari ini, ia dan Victoria _ahjumma _kerumah ini." Sehun menyahut dari ruang tv, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eh tumben sekali ShiYuan _ahjussi _datang? Biasanya juga ia tidak pernah kemari kan?"

"Ini semua tentangmu Baek.." Xiumin menanggapi lirih.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan 'ada-apa' ke _hyung_nya, Xiumin hanya menatap mata Baekhyun lurus-lurus. "Baek, apa kau sadar.. beberapa hari ini kau _bukan dirimu._" Menyadari perubahan nada suara Xiumin membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengikuti _hyung, _aku melihatnya." Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari dapur langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh sebelum ini?" Baekhyun baru mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, ia memang sudah diceritakan Chanyeol semuanya. Meski ia mengerti tapi bukan berarti ia paham semuanya, ia seolah-olah seperti tidak sadar beberapa hari ini.

"Mungkin semua itu berawal dari malam ketika aku memilih pulang lewat stasiun.. disana, aku melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya. Ia cantik sekali mirip Im Yoona SNSD, tapi sedikit aneh melihat wanita cantik dengan gaun pengantin malam-malam di stasiun kereta api. Aku ingin meninggalkannya, namun ketika aku berjalan aku tak sengaja menginjak gaunnya. Aku meminta maaf, tapi ia malah berkata hal yang tidak jelas, seperti aku bisa melihatnya dan ia takkan melepaskanku. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya! Aku kira ia manusia sepertiku, tapi ketika ia mencengkramku wajahnya berubah mengerikan dengan darah dimana mana!" jelas Baekhyun, ia tersengal-sengal.

Ia bisa lebih sadar dan tenang setelah beberapa hari ini, mungkin karena ia bertemu dengan pendeta tadi. Chen hanya memasang wajah datar, ia masih belum menceritakan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Kemudian aku melihat seseorang di mobil _hyung, _dan anehnya kau justru tak tampak di kaca mobil padahal kau yang mengemudikan mobil. Kemudian Chen dan Chanyeol bilang kau tak ada di sekolah hari itu padahal jelas-jelas kau ada di sana, dan dirumah ini jadi bau busuk. Yang paling lebih lagi, Jinri.. melihat seseorang di lorong. Padahal lorong sedang kosong." Terang Kyungsoo.

"B-Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Karena kau seolah-olah tidak 'hidup' di tubuhmu Baek, kau dikuasai!" jerit Xiumin.

"Aku menemukan sebuah informasi, sepertinya ia adalah 'sesuatu' yang merasukimu. Ia bukan buatan, ia pernah hidup sebagai manusia seperti kita, hanya saja kematiannya yang mengenaskan membuatnya tak bisa hidup dengan nyaman tanpa membalaskan dendamnya. Aku mencari di internet, ada seorang wanita.. namanya adalah Kim Nayoung. Ia merupakan seorang _trainee _dari salah satu agensi terkenal, ia hampir didebutkan menjadi visual _girlband _karena bakat dan wajah cantiknya." Chen menghela nafas panjang, menampilkan foto pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melebarkan wajahnya, itu benar-benar mirip Yoona!

"Sayang, sebelum ia sempat debut. Orangtuanya yang merupakan keluarga biasa terlilit hutang karena harus membiayai segala kebutuhan Nayoung hingga ia bisa diterima agensi terkenal di Seoul, untuk membayar hutang tersebut satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menikahkan anaknya dengan anak si penghutang. Nayoung sangat terpukul ketika orangtuanya menjadwalkan pernikahannya, tentu saja ia dikeluarkan oleh agensinya karena melanggar peraturan yaitu menikah."

"Di hari pernikahannya, hancur segala impiannya. Ketika ia selesai dirias di dini hari, ia berlari ke stasiun kota yang masih sepi, masih mengenakan gaun pernikahannya. Namun naas, ia malah bertemu dengan segerombol pemabuk, ia diperkosa disana. Untuk menghilangkan jejak, ia disekap di bilik yang tersembunyi di stasiun, dan segerombol pemerkosa itu menghajar tubuh Nayoung kemudian menyundut tubuhnya dengan besi panas yang diambil dari puing-puing rel kereta api yang dipanaskan sendiri. Kim Nayoung mati secara mengenaskan, orang bilang, karena beberapa anggota tubuhnya ada yang tidak lengkap dan tidak ikut dikuburkan bersama jasadnya, keluarganya bilang sering dihantui Nayoung lewat mimpi."

"Dalam setiap mimpi, Nayoung meminta diselamatkan. Dan segerombol pemuda yang memperkosa Nayoung secara bergiliran meninggal mengenaskan di sel tahanan. Tapi meski semua pembunuhnya telah meninggal ia tetap tidak berhenti _meminta dibebaskan._ Keluarga mencari, tapi tak pernah menemukan anggota tubuh apa yang tertinggal lagi. Cenayang bilang, yang tertinggal adalah 'jiwa' Nayoung, ia tidak bisa bebas dengan sendirinya. Dan mungkin kebetulan, hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya. Ia mengikutimu, dan ia ingin membalas pertolonganmu. Oleh karena itu, kau pernah 'mencekik' Tao-ssi, meski itu bukan kau yang mencekiknya."

Baekhyun tersentak, "P-Pantas saja.. waktu itu aku benar-benar diambang kekesalan ketika melihat Tao! T-tapi ia salah paham! Sekesal-kesalnya aku dengannya, aku tidak berminat membunuhnya! _Mom _ bisa menghukumku kalau aku bertindak seperti itu!" jeritnya.

"Itulah, kenapa _dad _memanggil ShiYuan _ahjussi._ Jinri juga mendapat dampak dari kejadian ini, kita harus 'berkomunikasi' dengannya!" Sehun menambahkan, ia ikut bergabung.

Ting! Tong!

"Eunjung!" panggil Xiumin, "Eunjung! Tolong bukakan pintu!" perintah Xiumin lagi, namun tak ada balasan. "Aish, kemana sih dia? Mungkin itu _dad _dengan ShiYuan _ahjussi _dan Victoria _ahjumma._ Aku akan membuka pintu." Xiumin menyeret langkahnya, ia bernafas lega ketika itu benar-benar ayah dan bibinya yang datang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya ShiYuan yang sedari awal sudah merasa aura tidak enak mewarnai rumah tersebut. "Baekhyun baik-baik saja untuk saat ini, kami tidak diganggu." Jawab Xiumin, ShiYuan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aura rumah kalian benar-benar suram. Pasti ada yang terjadi saat ini!" sergah ShiYuan, Xiumin menaikkan alisnya. "Xiumin, lebih baik kita masuk dulu. Mana Tao?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu _dad, _aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi. Aku kira ia mulai masuk kuliah, sedari tadi aku bahkan tak mendengar suaranya." Jawab Xiumin, Kris mengejang. "Tidak! Tao belum masuk kuliah seharusnya! Dan satu lagi, ia bahkan bilang ia akan menetap di rumah hari ini!"

"APA?!" Pekik Kyungsoo, Kris langsung melemparkan tasnya, ia berlari ke kamarnya namun kamarnya sedang kosong!

"Jinah! Yongguk! Dimana TAO?!" teriak Kris, Jinah yang baru saja mencuci piring tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah tuan besarnya. "T-Terakhir kali aku melihat Eunjung-ssi bersama Tao-ssi tuan." Jawab Jinah jujur.

"Sekarang dimana Eunjung?" tanya Baekhyun, perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita periksa di kamarnya saja, bukankah kamar Eunjung-ssi dekat dengan gudang, tuan muda?" tawar Jinah. Kris langsung berlari menuju kamar Eunjung, terkunci! Yongguk segera mendobrak kamar itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka.

"T-TAO!" pekik Kris.

Tao terbujur kaku di sudut ruangan, darah mengalir dari lehernya. Dan didepannya, Eunjung memegang sebilah pisau yang masih dihiasi dengan bercak darah. "EUNJUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Ahihihihihihi..." suara tawa Eunjung yang mengerikan menggelegar, membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang mendengarnya berdiri. Tatapan mata Eunjung kosong, namun ia menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. _gumawo~_" cicit Eunjung, Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. 'Ada dendam apa antara Eunjung dengan Tao?' batin Baekhyun.

"Kau juga harus mati Kris.. kau juga harus mati!" Eunjung menjerit dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Kris.

**TBC**

**Chapt depan itu sudah ending ya. Disini Tao belum tau mati apa engga, kan belum diterangin /plak  
kira kira Eunjung kenapa ya? Dan Baekhyun udah bebas dari hantu itu. Hantu itu juga udah diketahui kan identitasnya ya?  
maaf ya updatenya lama banget T.T super sangat sibuk sekali -_- lagi gaada inspirasi juga u,u  
last, review? ^^~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **at Athiya064  
**Tittle: **Hateful  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T-M  
**Genre: **Horror, Mistery, Death Chara(s) _i've really warned you guys_,  
Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words:** 4921  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

_"Kau juga harus mati Kris.. kau juga harus mati!" Eunjung menjerit dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Kris._

"Eunjung!" jerit Baekhyun, tidak menyangka pengasuh kesayangannya sejak kecil berlaku seperti itu. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun melihat ada sosok lain dibalik tubuh Eunjung, sosok itu yang sepertinya menggerakkan tubuh Eunjung.

'_Andwae.._' batin Baekhyun, ia tahu siapa sosok tersebut. Baekhyun menatap sosok dengan rambut panjang tersebut, kali ini ia beruntung melihat sosok itu dalam wujud manusia normal yang sangat cantik –meski kebanyakan dari mereka tak dapat melihat sosok tersebut-

Sosok itu mengulangi perkataannya, hanya saja kali ini tak melalui tubuh Eunjung. 'Baekhyun _gumawo.._ _nuneul gamgo~_' hantu yang bernama Kim Nayoung itu berbisik, Baekhyun ingin melawan perintah hantu itu, tapi hantu itu mengangguk seolah menyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan ayahku, ia tak punya masalah denganmu, aku mohon.." Baekhyun berbisik lirih, memberikan pandangan memintanya pada Nayoung. Nayoung mengangguk, perlahan ia mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuh Eunjung. Baekhyun pun menuruti permintaan hantu itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"BAEKHYUN!" secara bersamaan tubuh Baekhyun dan Eunjung merosot ke lantai.

. . .

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan cahaya lampu memasuki retina matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya. Aroma obat, cairan pembersih, oksigen ruangan dan bahan kimia lain mewarnai penciumannya. Baekhyun langsung sadar ini adalah rumah sakit, rumah sakit dimana ayahnya Wu Yifan adalah salah satu pemegang sahamnya. Baekhyun jadi tersenyum miris mengingat mengapa ayah dan ibunya berniat menanamkan saham mereka di rumah sakit ini, tentu karena anak ketiga mereka Kyungsoo berulangkali masuk ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun berusaha tak mengingat-ingat mengapa ia berada di katil rumah sakit ini dengan baju pasien serta selang infus yang dipasang di tubuhnya, Baekhyun selalu seperti itu, ia tak pernah ingat apa yang terjadi padanya hingga tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit atau tergeletak bersimbah darah karena kecelakaan mobil yang pernah ia alami dulu. Salah satu contohnya adalah saat ini dan kejadian dimana ia ditemukan pingsan di stasiun tempo hari. Atau memang sejak dulu memang tubuhnya telah 'dikuasai' sesuatu hingga ia tak pernah mengingat kejadian sebelum ia terluka.

Lelaki manis itu mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, namun sesuatu menahan lengannya. Ia menengok ke arah kanan, Kyungsoo tertidur di kursi dan badannya ditumpukan pada katil ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil bagaimana erat telapak tangan kecil Kyungsoo menggenggam jemarinya yang lentik, ia mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain. Pasti adiknya itu akan pegal akibat posisi tidurnya sekarang. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongin yang tidur di sofa, anak itu pasti ingin menemani Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya sedang duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang diduduki Kyungsoo hanya lelaki itu bersandar pada dinding dan ditelinganya terpasang dua _earphone_.

"K–Kyung.." panggil Baekhyun parau, ia merasa aneh dengan suaranya sendiri yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia berdeham kecil dan mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo pelan agar adiknya bangun, "Kyung, bangun.."

Tak lama Kyungsoo bangun dengan gerakan lambat, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, terlihat lingkaran hitam yang samar dibawah matanya. "Eo, _hyung_ sudah bangun?" tanyanya masih sedikit linglung. "_Ne, _jangan tidur begitu, punggungmu bisa sakit." Nasihat Baekhyun.

"_Dad _mana?" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan perlu dijelaskan, sepertinya Eunjung diserang oleh hantu itu karena ia adalah tubuh yang mudah dirasuki selain kau. Dan hantu itu akan membalaskan dendam pada tubuh yang ia rasuki, seperti _hyung _pada Tao-ssi. Ternyata Eunjung mencintai _dad, _sayang dulu _mom _begitu baik padanya, ia jadi tidak berani menyakiti _mom. _Lalu ketika _mom _meninggal, ia kira ia bisa memiliki _dad _atau kalau tidak begitu setidaknya melihat _dad _lajang ketika tidak ada _mom _lagi ia sudah bahagia. Tapi ternyata _dad _malah memberikan pernyataan yang mengejutkan dengan menikahi Tao."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, tak menyangka dengan fakta yang ada dibalik semua ini. "Jadi N-Nayoung mencelakakan Tao gara-gara hal ini? Astaga, kalau saja _mom _tidak sebaik itu aku rasa mungkin hal yang sama akan terjadi padanya. Lalu kenapa dia juga ingin mencelakakan _dad_?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah dapat kesempatan bersama _dad, _jadi menurutnya _dad _lebih baik meninggal."

Baekhyun mengernyit ngeri, "Lalu dimana semua orang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, "Eunjung pulang ke rumahnya di daerah desa, paman ShiYuan bilang itu satu-satunya cara agar kondisi kejiwaannya membaik. Ia sedikit mengalami _gangguan _dan itu memudahkannya dirasuki. _Dad _ada di kamar Tao-ssi, ia belum juga sadar semenjak kemarin, paman ShiYuan dibantu pendeta dan temannya berusaha menyucikan rumah, Xiumin _hyung _ada urusan di kampus bersama Luhan jadi Sehun memutuskan ikut. Ehm, sebaiknya aku membangunkan Jongin dan pindah ke ruangan lain." Kyungsoo menyudahi kalimatnya begitu merasakan tubuh Chanyeol bergerak-gerak menandakan lelaki itu akan membuka matanya.

"_Nde, _lebih baik kau ajak Jongin pulang, kasihan ia.. baik sekali ia mau ikut menungguiku bersamamu hehe." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus rambut _hyung_nya lembut. "_Galkke hyung~_"

. . .

"Jinri, kenapa berbicara sendiri?" seorang wanita cantik menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk disamping balita dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda, balita itu sibuk mencorat-coret buku gambar. "Jinli tidak bicala cendili kok _ceoncaengnim.._" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh, lalu dengan siapa?" wanita yang dipanggil _seonsaengnim _itu menatap anak didiknya di bangku _pre-school _itu dengan penasaran, "Ada _eonnie _cantik yang menemani Jinli menggambal, ini _ceoncaengnim _Jinli menggambal wajah _eonnie _itu. Cantik kan? Itu _eonnie _Jinli."

Wanita cantik ber_name tag _Song Jihyo itu mengambil buku gambar tersebut, ada empat orang yang digambar dengan berbagai warna. "Yang ditengah itu Jinli, yang disebelahnya _eomma _dan _appa _disebelahnya lagi _eonnie_."

Merah.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, sosok yang dipanggil anak didiknya _eonnie _tersebut ia gambar dengan _crayon _berwarna merah darah. Kemudian wanita cantik itu membalik-balik buku gambar Jinri, ada beberapa gambar keluarga yang mirip dengan gambar tersebut dan digambar-gambar tersebut selalu ada gambar perempuan dengan _crayon _berwarna merah. Jihyo menjauhkan buku gambar itu dari wajahnya, namun sontak wajahnya berubah memucat.

Ada wanita yang duduk dengan baju putih bersimbah darah di sudut kelasnya, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya...

**_09:30 a.m_**

"Jinri bagaimana sekolahnya tadi?" tanya Victoria pada anaknya, "Enak _eomma! Eomma, _Jinli mau _ice cleam~_" rajuk Jinri, Victoria tersenyum. "_Jeongmal? Kajja!_"

"Uhm, permisi Victoria-ssi." Victoria menoleh, guru anaknya tersebut mendatanginya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada apa Jihyo-ssi? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya bingung, Jihyo terlihat menampilkan raut wajah berpikir seraya meremas ujung _blazer_nya.

"Begini sebenarnya.. ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi. Eh Jinri, temani Jiyoung bermain dulu ya. _Umma _Jiyoung belum menjemputnya," Jihyo tersenyum dan menunjuk anak perempuan yang duduk sendirian di atas gazebo.

"Kita bicara di taman saja Victoria-ssi," mereka pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang cukup sepi mengingat beberapa anak sudah dijemput pulang. "Begini, apa Jinri punya seorang kakak?" Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ia anak satu-satunya, memang ada apa?"

"Sudah beberapa hari aku merasakan keanehan dengan Jinri, setiap pelajaran kosong ia selalu duduk dan berbicara sendiri. Aku pikir itu memang khayalan anak kecil, tapi kemudian aku penasaran. Tadi aku menanyakan, ia bilang ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang _eonnie_, _eonnie_nya. Aku memeriksa buku gambar miliknya, dan ia menggambar keluarganya tapi ada seorang lagi yang selalu ia gambar dengan _crayon_ berwarna merah. Maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini Victoria-ssi, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir dengan anak didikku."

"A-Apa?" Victoria sampai kehilangan kata-katanya, ia kira setelah rumah Kris 'dibersihkan' oleh beberapa pendeta hantu-hantu itu juga akan berhenti mengganggu anaknya. "Memang benar beberapa hari ini keluarga besarku sedang mengalami masalah dengan hal menyeramkan semacam itu. Aku, suamiku, saudara iparku, keponakanku, bahkan Jinri sendiri kami menyadari ada hal lain yang berada di sekeliling kita tapi mereka kasat mata. Bahkan ada yang merasuki keponakanku, lalu berpindah merasuki salah satu _maid _dirumahnya, dan hal itu membuat _maid _itu hampir membunuh istri dari saudara iparku."

"Tunggu, istri dari saudara ipar anda? Bukankah itu seharusnya saudara anda?" Victoria menggeleng lemah, "Kakakku sudah meninggal setahun silam, dan yang membuatnya nekat meminum obat-obatan dengan dosis tinggi adalah melihat suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Ah lebih baik aku tak menceritakannya, aku hanya berdoa semoga kakakku tenang disana."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan rumah saudara ipar anda?"

"Sangat mencekam, bahkan kami tak menyadari kalau keponakan kami sebenarnya dirasuki. Tapi kemudian semua berakhir ketika _maid _itu dan keponakanku yang pernah dirasuki pingsan, kami membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi pada malam hari, _maid _itu sadar dan memilih pulang ke rumahnya, awalnya kami melarang tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi anehnya, di rumah itu Jinri melihat seseorang yang ia panggil _eonnie _juga, dan di malam itu ia mengigau seharian dan demam tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa terbangun. Lalu di pagi hari, ia hampir meloncat dari jendela rumah kami di lantai dua, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami tak menemukannya tepat waktu."

"Ia selalu memanggil penampakan wanita itu dengan sebutan _eonnie?_" Victoria mengangguk, "Mungkin karena hantu itu berwujud perempuan dewasa." Jawab Victoria.

"Apa anda yakin anda benar-benar tak punya anak sebelum Jinri lahir? Karena bisa jadi hantu itu memang benar-benar _eonnie_nya.. _eonnie _yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, sudah banyak terjadi kasus seperti ini."

"Aku memang pernah mengandung sebelumnya, tapi anak itu tak pernah lahir. Bahkan aku tak sempat melihat bagaimana rupanya, suara tangisnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin Jinri melihat anak pertama kami dalam wujud dewasa?" Victoria menunduk, kenangan akan hal yang benar-benar tak ingin ia ingat kali ini harus ia ungkapkan kembali.

Jihyo tersenyum, "Aku memiliki keyakinan tujuh puluh lima persen kalau itu anak anda, mungkin memang ia tak pernah lahir di dunia ini tapi siapa tahu jiwanya juga bertumbuh di alam sana?"

"M-Mungkin anda benar Jihyo-ssi, siapa tahu juga ia selalu menampakkan wujud dengan darah di tubuhnya karena aku kehilangannya di kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan anakku karena aku menyetir sendiri di tikungan tajam yang licin, tapi mengapa ia ingin melukai adiknya?"

"Mungkin sebenarnya niat anak pertama anda adalah ingin bertemu adiknya, apakah anda pernah menceritakan tentang anak pertama anda pada Jinri?" Victoria menggeleng, "Aku bahkan tak pernah membawa suamiku yang sekarang dan Jinri ke makamnya, kejadian itu sudah lama sebelum retaknya hubunganku dengan suami lamaku dan aku bercerai ketika aku hamil tujuh bulan Jinri. Aku selalu mengunjungi makam anakku sendirian, terkadang sebelum aku berangkat kerja aku menyempatkan diri meletakkan bunga dinisannya."

"Sepertinya setelah ini anda harus memperkenalkan Jinri padanya, kasihan ia sendirian. Yasudah, berdoa saja semoga mendiang anak anda tidak akan menyakiti adiknya. Lebih baik anda pulang, kasihan bila Jinri menunggu terlalu lama."

**_10:23 a.m_**

Victoria memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran pemakaman yang cukup besar, ia mengajak Jinri turun. Jinri yang masih setia dengan _ice cream cone _di genggamannya menatap bingung, "_Eomma, _ini dimana? Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Jinri sayang, Jinri tahu _eonnie _yang selalu Jinri lihat? Itu _eonnie _Jinri, tapi _eonnie _tidak bisa bersama kita. Jadi kalau Jinri mau bertemu _eonnie _Jinri harus kesini, ayo kita masuk." Victoria menggenggam lembut telapak tangan anaknya, lalu ia mengajak masuk dan berhenti disalah satu nisan kecil.

"Ini tempat beristirahat _eonnie_ Jinri, ayo beri salam." Victoria mengajak anaknya berjongkok dan mengusap pusara kakaknya. "_Annyeonghaceyo eonnie, gumawo _cudah menemani Jinli bebelapa hali ini."

"Sunyoung-ah, maafkan _eomma _tidak memperkenalkan adikmu. Tapi satu yang _eomma _mohon, jangan sakiti keluarga kami. Maafkan _eomma _jarang mengunjungimu, tapi setelah ini _eomma _akan berusaha sering kesini. Jadi berbaik-baiklah disana." Victoria menahan air matanya, tak dapat dipungkiri ia ingin melihat bagaimana sosok anaknya yang selalu dipuji cantik oleh Jinri.

Victoria meraba nisan yang diukir dengan huruf _hangeul _tersebut, terukir nama 'Park Sunyoung / Luna' di atasnya. Victoria masih ingat, diawal kehamilan Luna, ia selalu bermimpi tertidur di padang rumput pada malam hari dimana bulan terlihat begitu terang dan bintang-bintang seolah berlian yang bertebaran di langit.

Meski seharusnya anak yang tak pernah lahir tidak diberi nama, tapi Victoria tetap memaksa memberi nama padanya. Ia menatap nisan disebelah nisan Luna, itu nisan kakaknya.

"Carol, tolong jaga anakku..."

. . .

"Dia belum sadar?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Beritahu aku apa orang yang ditusuk perutnya dengan pisau dan lehernya hampir dirobek dengan pisau bisa tidak sadar selama dua hari?"

"Mungkin ya mungkin tidak, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kita." Jawab Luhan sekenanya, "_Dad _seperti orang gila, kalau kau ingat saat _eomma _berada di posisi yang sama seperti dia _dad _bahkan tak seberantakan ini, cintanya pasti sangat dalam pada anak itu mengalahkan kewarasannya berpikir." Sehun menatap ayahnya yang duduk di sebelah katil Tao tanpa ada keinginan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sedikitpun.

"Sehun!" nada Luhan meninggi, Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa ada bagian di perkataanku yang salah? Kau tanya pada _dad _apa ia mengingat kami sekarang? Yang ada di pikirannya pasti Tao Tao dan Tao. Kalau Tao baru sadar sebulan lagi, mungkin keluar dari kamar itu _dad _bahkan akan lupa siapa Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bahkan Sehun yang katanya anak kesayangannya." Geram Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun, tak baik berkata buruk pada orang yang sedang koma. Aku kira dengan berakhirnya masalah kemarin kau juga akan membuka hatimu untuk istri ayahmu itu, dia istri ayahmu demi Tuhan!"

"Ia hanya istri ayahku bukan ibuku," geram Sehun, "Tapi tetap saja—"

"Kau tak mengerti Luhan!" bentak Sehun. "Aku mengerti!" bentak Luhan balik, "Bukankah aku bilang kalau keluargaku juga retak karena kasus perselingkuhan juga? Bahkan ibuku masih hidup, tapi ayahku memperlakukannya seperti ia tak ada. Ibu baruku memang perempuan tapi ia hanya berpura-pura baik di depan ayahku, tidak seperti Tao yang benar-benar memperlakukan kalian seperti anak sendiri, Tao sepuluh kali lebih baik daripada ibu tiriku."

Sehun terdiam, "Maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kenapa kalian selalu merasa menjadi keluarga paling buruk dengan membenci Tao? Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan cinta huh? Kalau kau ada di posisi Tao apa kau rela diperlakukan seperti ini? Tidak ada Sehun, tidak ada yang menginginkan hal ini. Sekali saja kau mengerti perasaannya, mungkin kau memang tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai ibu barumu tapi setidaknya bisa perlakukan dia seperti tamu yang perlu kalian hormati? Aku punya suatu pertanyaan, apakah ia pernah berlaku jahat padamu atau kakak-kakakmu terlepas dari ia adalah selingkuhan ayahmu?"

Sehun masih terdiam, ia menatap lantai tak berani menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Biar Luhan adalah orang yang lembut dan ia adalah seorang _seme, _tapi bagaimanapun Luhan tetap lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Emosi dan pemikirannya jauh lebih matang dan dewasa, mungkin Luhan benar ia dan kakak-kakaknya hanya terlalu sering dimanja ibu baru mereka sehingga tidak dewasa dan manja. Bagaimana dengan Luhan yang menghadapi perceraian ibunya serta ibu tiri yang jahat sendirian?

"Maafkan aku.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, "Jangan minta maaf padaku, kau tidak punya kesalahan padaku. Jika Tao sadar, kau tidak perlu memeluknya atau apapun itu aku tahu kau tak mau melakukannya. Tapi bisakah kau menunjukkan sikap kalau kau sudah menerimanya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagus, kau memang pintar." Luhan mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya. "Sudah jangan menangis, dasar bayi besar. Maaf ya kata-kataku kasar hehe, aku terbawa emosi." Luhan berjinjit dan mengacak rambut Sehun lembut.

Sehun langsung memegang tengkuk Luhan dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan, memejamkan matanya dan mencium Luhan lembut. "_Gumawo, nae sarang._" Bisik Sehun, Luhan masih terpaku.

"H-Hei ini tempat umum!" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar protesan Luhan.

.

Eunjung turun dari bis, dengan tas santai yang menggantung di pundaknya. Ia membawa bunga mawar putih untuk Tao dan Kris, ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan merasa begitu bersalah meski itu bukan benar-benar kesalahannya tapi tetap saja dendam itu ada pada dirinya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat malu untuk bertatap muka lagi dengan keluarga tempat ia bekerja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencintai tuannya sendiri? Tapi menurut Eunjung akan lebih memalukan lagi kalau ia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Tao, seseorang yang ia lukai dengan tangannya sendiri –meskipun melalui perantara hantu-

Jadi Eunjung harus mengorbankan rasa malunya untuk berada di kamar rumah sakit itu sekarang. Ia menoleh ke lampu penyebrangan yang sudah menunjukkan warna hijau bagi pejalan kaki, lalu mulai menyebrang.

Tanpa ia tahu, bahwa sedetik kemudian lampu itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

"AWAS! _AGASSI _AWAS!" teriak seseorang, Eunjung menoleh berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang berteriak. "_Ne?_" Eunjung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, karena sepertinya orang itu berteriak padanya. "AWASS!"

BRAKKKK

Sebuah _truck _yang mengangkat buah-buahan yang siap dikirim ke _supermarket_ menabrak dan menghempaskan tubuh Eunjung. Seketika jalanan yang awalnya sepi penuh dengan teriakan histeris dari mana-mana.

Tubuh Eunjung terseret beberapa meter sampai akhirnya pengemudi _truck _tadi menghentikan laju _truck_nya karena ia baru sadar telah menabrak seorang wanita yang hendak menyebrang.

Beberapa orang mengerubungi tubuh Eunjung, tapi naas wanita itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan tubuh yang penuh darah. "Telepon bantuan! Wanita ini tewas!" teriak salah seorang bapak-bapak, ia dan dibantu temannya berusaha meminggirkan mayat Eunjung dengan susah payah karena beberapa anggota tubuhnya retak –bahkan kepalanya yang terlindas ban mobil hampir tak bisa dikenali lagi-

Buket mawar putih yang melambangkan kesucian dan ketulusan cinta itu rusak, dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang kini bercampur dengan debu dan tetesan darah bertebaran di jalan. Selamat jalan Eunjung..

.

Baekhyun menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari mata sipitnya yang indah, pengasuh kesayangannya yang paling dekat setelah ibunya meninggal dengan mengenaskan pagi ini. Sungguh, meski kejadian ini tak ada hubungannya dengan hantu-kerasukan-pembersihan jiwa yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari ini tapi tetap saja hal ini menambah luka baru bagi Baekhyun.

'Cepat atau lambat satu-persatu orang yang kau sayangi akan pergi..'

Ucapan Chanyeol terus bergema di pikirannya, ia kini hanya punya saudara dan ayahnya saja. Biarpun hanya seorang pengasuh dan _maid _keberadaan Eunjung sangat penting baginya, Eunjung adalah orang pertama yang menguatkannya ketika ibu yang sangat ia cintai meninggal.

"Sssh, _it's her faith _Baek." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya, "_S-Stop it _Chanyeol, _please stop it.. i don't want to lose someone else. Please.._" isaknya, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "Kalau aku tahu caranya, aku akan menghentikan ini sejak awal. Maaf, semua sungguh kesalahanku karena meninggalkanmu sendirian di stasiun tempo hari."

"Maaf tuan-tuan, kami akan segera mengirim peti mati nyonya Han ke keluarganya." Seorang berpakaian putih-putih mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyingkir dari peti mati berwarna cokelat itu.

'_Mom, _tolong kami.'

. . .

Di sebuah padang bunga, -yang diyakini adalah halaman belakang rumah nenek Xiumin yang sangat luas di Apgueojang- disitulah tempat Xiumin berdiri dengan linglung. Ia tak merasa ia melakukan perjalanan menuju rumah neneknya, seingatnya kemarin ia tertidur sendirian di apartemen keluarganya karena Kyungsoo dan Sehun memilih menginap di rumah Victoria dan Baekhyun masih berada di rumah sakit.

Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ia ada disini?

Xiumin memandang ke sekeliling, aroma _muffin _yang baru keluar dari oven bercampur dengan aroma cokelat panas yang menenangkan. Itu adalah kue yang biasa dibuat neneknya, dimana Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun kecil akan berebutan mengambil kue itu dari nenek mereka.

Dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, dari dulu memang Kyungsoo sudah termasuk kecil dan pendek sehingga ia mudah dikerjai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dengan setia menunggui nenek mereka membuat adonan baru, dengan jiwa kecilnya yang bersemangat serta penasaran ia membantu neneknya meski hanya sekedar mengaduk adonan atau menambahkan tepung.

Itulah yang membuat mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi kesayangan neneknya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama neneknya sampai awal masa SMA, sampai ibu mereka meninggal dan mereka harus tinggal bersama di rumah mereka yang mewah tapi sunyi. Dengan tiadanya ibu mereka membuat rumah itu seolah-olah hanya sebuah tempat persinggahan sementara saja bagi mereka, apalagi dengan berita ayahnya yang menikah lagi.

Ingatan itu membuat Xiumin merindukan ibunya, teramat sangat rindu. Ia ingin dijaga dan dimanjakan ibunya seperti dulu, bukannya menjaga adik-adiknya. Ia belum siap untuk hal tersebut, ia belum siap menopang adiknya yang terluka disaat ia sendiri masih cukup rapuh.

"_M—Mom.._" cicitnya, ia tak tahu mengapa ia memanggil ibunya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang, aroma vanilla yang lembut menyapu indera penciumannya. "_Mom?_" panggil Xiumin tak yakin, ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah yang meninggalkan mereka selama hampir setahun.

"_Mom!_" jeritnya, ia memeluk sosok itu, setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah dengan ibunya –saat SMA Xiumin berada di China kan?- ia bisa merasakan sosok itu memeluknya erat. "_I miss you mom, i really really missing you._"

"_I know dear, _sshhh _everything is gonna be alright okay._" Hibur ibunya, Xiumin menatap wajah ibunya. Mata yang lebih besar daripada orang Asia pada umumnya tapi terlihat menggemaskan dan selalu menampilkan binar yang ceria menurun pada Kyungsoo, rambut _brunette _dan bergelombang yang elegan menurun pada Baekhyun, pipi yang sedikit _chubby _dan lembut menurun padanya, yang terakhir bibir tipis berwarna _pink _alami menurun pada Sehun. Ibunya adalah salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah di dunia ini.

Xiumin sadar ini pasti hanya halusinasinya atau bagian dari mimpi-mimpi malam harinya, tapi tak terlukiskan seberapa besar rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan. Seandainya ia bisa, Xiumin ingin setiap hari ia memimpikan ibunya.

"Minseokku sayang, _mom _punya satu permintaan." Xiumin menaikkan satu alisnya, "_Anything for you mom,_" jawab Xiumin sedikit ragu.

"Minta maaf padanya, _mom _mendengar apa yang kalian ucapkan selama ini, apa _mom _pernah mengajarkan kalian memperlakukan orang seperti itu hm? Perkataan kalian membuat _mom _sedih, _mom _tidak menyangka kalian anak-anak _mom _perhiasan _mom _yang paling berharga bisa berkata seburuk demikian."

"M-Maksud _mom? _Minta maaf pada siapa?" Xiumin makin bingung.

Tiba-tiba dari balik pepohonan kapas dan cokelat seorang lelaki tinggi keluar, ia mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna putih dengan celana yang senada pula. Itu Tao! "Uhm, hai.. Xiumin," sapanya canggung. Ia berdiri disamping ibu Xiumin, orang yang ia sakiti dulu.

"Lihat, seharusnya kau dan adik-adikmu bisa bersikap seperti seperti _mom _padanya." Caroline menggenggam lengan Tao lembut seperti memperlakukan seorang adik –atau anak- karena perbedaan usia yang jauh di antara mereka.

"Aku sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada kalian, terutama pada anda Caroline-ssi. Sungguh, saat itu aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku. Dan Xiumin, aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi ayah kalian adalah seorang yang baik, itu yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya. Dan ia benar-benar sangat baik mengizinkanku masuk ke keluarga kalian, memberikanku tempat tinggal yang layak meski hanya beberapa waktu saja. Tapi percayalah, sebenarnya ia sangat baik, hanya aku yang tidak tahu diri."

"Dia benar, kalian ingat apa yang _dad _katakan ketika _mom _sudah tiada? Bukankah _daddy_mu bilang kalau ia ingin ada seseorang yang mengasuh kalian, merawat kalian ketika ia tidak ada. Pikirkan kalau hal ini tidak terjadi, mungkin hubungan kau dengan adikmu atau dengan _dad _tidak akan menghangat. Apalagi sebelum _mom _meninggal kalian bahkan tidak tinggal bersama, _dad_ pasti memikirkan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin setelah _mom _pergi kalian berlagak seperti tak saling kenal satu sama lain." Nasihat Caroline, ia mengelus rambut cokelat Xiumin.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku Tao _hyung. _Maafkan aku dan adik-adikku atas sikap kami padamu," ucap Xiumin pada akhirnya, ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, justru seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian."

"Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Xiumin heran, ibunya tersenyum lembut. "Kalian akan membutuhkan _mom _yang baru lagi," jawab ibunya penuh teka-teki.

"_W-What? _Tapi kita bahkan baru saja berhubungan baik! _Mom are you kidding me?_" tanya Xiumin, "Tidak.. seperti kau tahu sayang, suatu penyesalan akan datang terlambat. Kau baru menyadarinya ketika kau tidak akan bisa melihat Tao-ssi lagi ketika kau membuka mata. Tuhan masih baik mengizinkan kalian bertemu untuk meminta maaf,"

Xiumin mendadak merasakan penyesalan melandanya, "Apa yang terjadi kalau Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun tahu hal ini _mom?_" tanyanya, "Sampaikan salam _mom _pada mereka, dan sampaikan permintaan maaf Tao."

"Xiumin, bisa aku meminta suatu hal padamu?" Xiumin belum menjawab pertanyaan Tao, "Aku ingin memelukmu sebagai adikku, sebagai salah satu keluarga yang pernah aku punya."

Dan Xiumin tak mungkin menolak permintaan Tao, Baekhyun benar orang yang baik pada mereka perlahan-lahan akan meninggalkan mereka.

. . .

Kris menyingsingkan lengan jas berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, dibawah naungan sebuah payung berwarna hitam yang dipegangi oleh _bodyguard_nya ia menatap nanar. Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa istrinya Tao kehilangan banyak darah dan tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Tao meninggal seiring dengan tetesan salju pertama di Korea Selatan, Kris bahkan tak merasa dingin lagi di tubuhnya meski ia tak mengenakan mantel apapun. Baginya rasa dingin itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan luka yang menggores dihatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia kehilangan dua pendamping hidup di tahun yang sama?

Suasana berkabung masih sangat kentara di keluarga Wu, ayahnya masih mengelus nisan yang terletak di sebelah kiri nisan istrinya Caroline –dimana anak Victoria berada di sebelah kanannya-

"_Dad, _ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun, hidungnya memerah habis menangis. Baru saja kemarin ia berargumen dengan Luhan dan menjelek-jelekkan Tao tetapi lelaki itu sudah pergi, bagaimana kalau ia mendapat ibu tiri yang seperti ibu tiri Luhan? Sehun tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan, _dad _masih ingin disini." Jawab ayahnya datar, "Tapi _dad _salju sudah mulai menumpuk, _dad _bisa sakit atau terjebak salju di perjalanan." Cegah Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa asal _dad _bisa menjaga Tao, ia pasti kedinginan kan?" gumam ayahnya kecil.

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan frustrasi, ia menoleh, meminta bantuan kakak-kakaknya. "_Dad, but _Tao _already gone. Don't be like this, _ia pasti tidak bahagia disana. Kita harus meninggalkan dia dan membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang, ayo _dad_ hanya tinggal kita sendiri di tempat ini." Bisik Kyungsoo, Kris menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya Kyungie, _dad _belum rela." Kyungsoo mengusap setetes air mata yang menetes di pipi ayahnya yang sehalus porselen, "_Arra, _kita juga belum siap _dad._ Tapi percayalah, ia pasti tak ingin melihat _dad _menjadi terpuruk."

Dengan berat hati Kris bangkit, menatap nisan Tao untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu menatap nisan istri pertamanya, 'Carol.. apa memang ini yang terbaik untukku, untukmu, untuk Tao dan untuk anak-anak kita?' batin Kris pilu.

**_3 years later_**

Kini semuanya sudah berubah, Seoul tak seperti dulu lagi, tapi kenangan-kenangan itu tetap tak tergerus oleh aliran waktu. Semuanya masih terpatri jelas di pikiran mereka, hanya mereka ingin menjaga kenangan baik saja sementara kenangan buruk mereka pendam jauh.

Rumah mewah mereka di daerah Seoul mereka tinggalkan dan dibeli oleh negara, sementara mereka pindah dan menetap di kawasan mewah yaitu di daerah Gangnam. Semenjak saat itu keluarga Wu mulai menjadi pemeluk agama yang taat dan tidak berlaku sewenang-wenang lagi.

Paman Shiyuan sudah kembali ke China dan menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Kibum, Jinri telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan memasuki tahun pertamanya di _elementary school,_ Sehun telah masuk ke kuliah dan mengambil jurusan _art_ sementara Kyungsoo sudah lulus dan mengecap sarjana di jurusan kedokteran dan Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol memasuki jurusan bisnis manajemen.

Tapi yang berubah hanya satu, ayah mereka. Kris sempat mengalami masa yang berat dan depresi sehingga ia memerlukan perawatan psikologi untuk mengembalikan kondisi kejiwaannya yang terguncang karena perginya Tao. Dan meski setengah tahun kemudian kondisinya membaik tapi Kris lebih memilih menyerahkan perusahaannya pada Xiumin sementara ia hanya mengawasi bagaimana anaknya memimpin pekerjaan sambil sesekali membantunya.

Kabar baiknya adalah tahun depan Xiumin akan menikah dengan Jongdae yang lulus lebih cepat karena otak pintarnya tersebut, Kris akan jadi mertua dan menimang cucu –mungkin, sejujurnya Kris tak pernah merawat anak-anaknya sendiri sewaktu muda-

Luhan sempat protes mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta dengan anak yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya, sehingga ia harus terus bersabar menunggu Sehun sampai benar-benar dewasa dan hanya bisa iri pada Xiumin.

Tentang pendamping hidup, Sehun sudah pernah menanyakannya sendiri pada Kris tapi jawaban Kris masih sama. "_Dad, _apa _dad _berpikir untuk jatuh cinta lagi? Kami sudah dewasa dan sudah belajar dari pengalaman, kami pasti akan menerima kalau orang yang _dad _cintai baik dan hebat seperti _mom _dan Tao."

"_Dad _hanya akan jatuh cinta pada _mom _kalian atau Tao saja, dan _dad _hanya mau mereka."

Sungguh Sehun sudah merinding apakah _daddy_nya punya orientasi seksual yang menyimpang dengan jatuh cinta pada mayat sebelum Baekhyun bilang itu artinya Kris belum bisa merelakan mereka.

Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu Kris bisa menemukan pendamping yang lain.

. . .

"Tanda tangan berkas ini, tanda tangan berkas itu, rapat disini-disana, mengawasi pergerakan saham. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa _dad _hampir tak pernah pulang," gerutu Xiumin saat Kyungsoo mengunjunginya.

"_Aigoo, _presdir Xiumin mulai mengeluhkan pekerjaannya." Goda Kyungsoo, "Aish diam kau Kyungsoo, kalau kau mau aku dengan senang hati memperbolehkanmu menggantikanku duduk di kursi ini berjam-jam. Aku yakin aku akan terserang wasir kalau aku terus duduk di kursi-kursi semacam ini dengan setumpuk dokumen di hadapanku."

"Pfftt, haha _hyung _yang benar saja. Tapi tenang, aku adalah seorang dokter jadi kalau wasirmu kambuh kau hanya tinggal menghubungiku saja. Jangan menghubungi Chen _hyung, _ia mengambil jurusan Kimia yang ada pantatmu akan disiram asam klorida hahaha."

"Sial, Kyungsoo!" ya, Kyungsoo kini bekerja di rumah sakit, ia memilih menjadi dokter karena sepertinya pekerjaan itu sangat mulia.

"_Dad _mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapikan tumpukan dokumen di meja Xiumin, biasanya kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat rapi tapi mungkin hari ini ia terlalu sibuk sehingga tak sempat merapikan apapun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan ke Jepang, sementara Sehun memilih bersantai di rumah Luhan.

"Dia bilang mau ke _cafe, _susullah dia. Aku jadi khawatir," Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah _galkke hyung!_"

**_Caffe_**

Kris melepas kacamata yang bertenger di hidungnya, ia duduk di sisi pojok caffe itu. Menikmati secangkir _vanilla latte _yang masih mengepulkan asap di hadapannya, matanya menerawang jauh.

Tao benar-benar membawa separuh dirinya pergi, ia benar-benar tak mengenali dirinya ketika Tao meninggalkannya. Kadang halusinasi masih suka memainkannya, bagaimana bisa ia melihat Tao ada di sampingnya. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika pagi menjelang, semuanya membuatnya tak bisa lupa sepenuhnya pada Tao.

Seperti saat ini, bagaimana bisa ia mencium bau parfum yang biasa dipakai Tao. Dan bau itu lebih kuat daripada aroma kopi yang ada di ruangan _caffe _ini. Kris pasti sudah gila akan Tao, 'Tao.. jangan mempermainkan _ahjussi _sepertiku.' Candanya dalam hati, ia masih ingat bagaimana Tao akan memanggilnya _ahjussi _kalau merajuk.

Kris membiarkan matanya menatap ke jendela, menatap orang-orang yang menyebrang dengan teratur ketika lampu penyebrangan berganti menjadi hijau. Ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung pencakar langit miliknya dan berjalan ke arah _cafe _tersebut.

Pasti Kyungsoo akan mendatanginya, ia harus memesan _carammel macchiato _kesukaan Kyungsoo agar anaknya itu tak perlu menunggu lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya memanggil seorang _waiter._

Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah, sosok _waiter _tersebut sama sekali tidak asing di matanya. Rambut yang dicat menjadi abu-abu, dua kantung mata yang cukup kentara, tubuh tinggi semampai, semua itu..

"_Hello dad! _Whoa!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"T-Tao.." suara Kris seperti tercekat, apa yang direncanakan Tuhan padanya?

"Hai _gege, _kita bertemu lagi."

**END**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha... garing.  
fine, aku emang ga bagus bikin ending i've told you guys.  
ini juga apa garing banget-_,- maklum ide saya udh tenggelam di bulan-bulan sibuk ini. So yeah, ini adalah pencapaian, kerja keras merangkai kata-kata. Halah bahasanya wkwk.  
beberapa ada yang protes adegannya kurang menarik, jelek dsb. I know, aku amatir kok, aku bukan penulis handal but i'm trying okay so help me.  
MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWER, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST JJANG JJANG ATHIYA064 LOVE YOUUUUU :*  
and for the silent readers, still thank you :)  
sorry gapernah bales review, bukan sombong karena emang ga sempet._. but trust me guys, review kalian berharga banget aku sayang kalian!  
ff nista ini berakhir sampai disini guys...**

**p.s: hantunya udah kembali tenang  
yang gangguin Jinri bukan Nayoung tapi Luna dan ia baik.  
itu yg terakhir Tao, kaya reinkarnasi gitu :3 jadi yang protes Tao dinistain disini maaf banget tuntutan peran-_-v heheheheh tapi dia balik buat Kris kok :3  
dan ff ini berakhir yeaaahhhh  
Mind to review? :D**


End file.
